The Secret World of Minori Little
by Lucy Kay
Summary: Being six centimeters tall was never going to be a walk in the park, but Minori was determined to live big amongst giants. Written in celebration of the English release of Connect to a New World/Story of Seasons! Based on the Studio Ghibli film 'Arrietty.' Slight AU. Picture is not mine.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I am not in association with Natsume, XSeed, Marvelous, etc. or other parent companies of the Harvest Moon franchise. Look around you; this is fanfiction. No monetary profit, all fun.

Hello, there! Why did I write this? I have a few other stories on the board, promises to keep, two jobs to work, and a social life to cling onto. So… Here I am! With no real reason. Except it came to me, and I wanted to write it.

This story is based off of the upcoming Story of Seasons (previously Harvest Moon: Connect to a New World/Land). I've done as much research as I could on the Japanese Connect to a New World/Land, but I haven't seen a blink of the game. Mind, I've taken creative liberties and stretched it some. I was going for a rustic, Miyazaki feel. I wanted to try something new and experiment with this new setting of Oak Tree Town and see how far I was off or how close I was. This also means that everyone has their Japanese names since there were few English ones released at the time. (Yes, this was already being written before E3 went and changed everything. Totally didn't ruin any of this. Ha. Sarcasm.)

I'm generally talking about this story in the past tense because I've written over half of it offline beginning in the summer of 2014. I've been editing and him-hawing about posting it all this time, yes. My original goal was to make this as a sort of expression of my excitement for the upcoming Story of Seasons, but the release date is finally upon us, and this story isn't going to get done in time. But I wanted to post it before then in tribute, and… ah. Long story short, I will be uploading chapters whenever I can and as consistently as possible. Kind of episodic that way, so it's not over-whelming, but updates are still frequent to keep things fresh! And now that this is up and hitting the ground running, I'll be able to update my other stories once again, too.

**TL;DR** So to sum up my ramblings (seriously sorry about how airheaded I am right now wah):

-This story is still in progress, even though it's mostly done  
-It's based in Oak Tree Town from the new Story of Seasons  
-The names from the local villagers are the Japanese ones  
-None of my other stories are going to suffer anymore, and this one is just joining the queue  
-Thanks for reading!

Without further blah, thanks for stopping in, and I hope you enjoy my story based off of Studio Ghibli's _The Secret World of Arrietty_. :)

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Heartbeat so fast it quakes the entire body beyond control. _

All of those scary stories felt so close now. The squashing, pinching, catching, grabbing hands crashing down. Taken away forever, eaten, caged, killed.

_Silence but for a dull buzz centered somewhere deep in her ears. Sweat gathering at the temples._

There was something strange that imminent death did to people. Fear, panic, release, anger, sadness. All of these cluttered emotions get pushed down and away as something else takes over as time freezes over.

_Limbs numb and feeling detached. Helplessness, yet a clinging desperation somewhere in the pit of her stomach._

The entire existence of her pitiful life was stretched out before her in a sad, little slideshow of fragmented disappointment. No matter how much she wanted to believe it, she wasn't special. She'd die like everyone else.

_Stifling hot but so cold with dread._

She imagined she'd be old. Maybe go in her sleep. Lying in her little bed with peaceful dreams. She was a little too rebellious for her own good, sure. But _this?_ This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She couldn't be another story to add to the books parents read to their children at night. To tell them not to be like her. To not make her mistakes. To learn from her… and live.

_Mouth widening with the eyes in an expression of dumb shock and horror…_

Minori didn't know how she would respond to the face of death. She couldn't be one of those poor, unfortunate people who had to feel this way. To be all sensing yet completely numb to everything around her at the same time. To be rooted to the spot, even as she was falling backwards. Stiff. Flailing. Confused. _Knowing_.

Caught.


	2. One

Because the prologue was so tiny, I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't see it without a magnifying glass, here's chapter one to accompany it! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**One**

* * *

The bustling of the busy Trade Station began to file out in one, big rush towards the door. Last minute hagglers hung around, insistent upon their own particular bargains as the merchants packed up their goods nice and tight for the night. Stalls lost their banners, registers were locked, and flyers of advertisements and special sales littered the floor. The warm lantern lights glowed dimly as the darkness took over with the crickets and owls outside.

A woman with a pointed chin, with only a nose big enough to distract from it, slammed the door after the last patron and pushed the bolt firmly into socket.

Her husband released a heavy sigh, wiping his forehead with an old yellowed kerchief he kept in his coat pocket. He pushed the round spectacles up the bridge of his nose and peered down into his cash drawer to count the day's profits.

"Honestly!" The woman breathed out a huff of indignation. She slouched against the door for only a moment before she righted herself into excellent posture as she struggled to untie the jaunty, pioneer's bonnet from around her head. "You really ought to enforce when we close, Jonas. Otherwise, we get people him-hawing around our home as we starve for a proper supper!"

"Yes, dear," Jonas answered automatically. He itched his mustache before going back through the stack of smelly bills.

Margot removed her bonnet as she briskly crossed the room. She smoothed down her hair even though it was already kept impeccably straight beneath her hat. Giving the bun in the back a pat, she said: "You let people walk all over you."

"Yes, dear."

"Where's our boy, anyways?" She leant down and peered about the room as if he would spring up from the floorboards.

"Here, Mother!" And indeed he did, popping out from behind a sales stall for the foreign markets selling tropical goods. He had been playing beneath the window, which was wide open and humming with summer air.

"Lutz!" Margot's scolding voice came out as she pointed a commanding finger. Then again, all of her tones sounded displeased. "Enough of your cavorting about. You fetch the broom and sweep this place clean for tomorrow."

"Aw!" Lutz whined, stomping his foot angrily. "I always get stuck with the worst jobs!"

"Nonsense. Jonas, tell your son to sweep up. I'm going to cook us some dinner," Margot ordered as she went into the back where the family had a modest kitchenette and living room.

"Yes, dear," Jonas monotonously reiterated, carefully counting out the gold coins. His lips soundlessly moved as he dropped forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven…

"Jonas!"

Her anger snapped him into attention. He dropped the fiftieth coin and blinked owlishly at his wife. "Dear?"

Margot huffed, her hands in the air over her head in exasperation, as the door to the kitchen swung shut behind her. "Your son!"

"Lutz, do as your mother tells you," he said. Without a hint of authority, mind, as he went back to his handful of change.

Lutz grumbled and took the broom up from the corner. Similar to his parents, he pushed his own pair of spectacles up his nose before he got to work. Strangely, his nose was impossibly small and upturned despite the genetics of his mother and father. The brown haired boy quickly ran back and forth across the room in a quick clean-up, not caring for any spots he might have missed. The dust pan came out, and the papers were placed in the trash can in a few short minutes. "Done!"

"Done," Jonas said soon after, closing the register and making a small note on his business sheet. He smiled at the figures, placing his thumbs in his pockets and puffing out his chest.

"Come, on, Dad! I'm hungry!" Lutz whined, pulling on his father's elbow with all of his weight. His shoes kicked and scuffed the floor, making quite a racket for anybody below.

"Right, right," he nodded, remembering his own needs as his large stomach rumbled. Jonas ruffled his boy's hair, making Lutz laugh and push away. Before disappearing into the back room, Jonas looked over the empty floor once more. He always thought the Trade Station looked so much bigger when it was empty.

The light was switched off, and the father and son disappeared into the back. Slowly, but surely, the voices began to die down. Plates rattled and clanged and chairs banged and scraped the floors. The sun set lower and lower. Good nights were said, the moon rose, and the last lights flickered out. Street lamps illuminated the world outside, shattering the soft luminesce of the moon's rays.

All was finally quiet.

Beneath one of the many windows of the Trade Station was an iron grate. No doubt used for ventilation purposes of the big humans, but for others, it was a convenient highway. And creeping up through one of the intricate weaves in the metal was a tiny hand.

The hand was joined by a partner. A small grunt was followed by a light clang of the metal and a squeak. Both hands disappeared. Tense silence. Shuffling. The hands reappeared next to the sharp, shining pin of a thumbtack.

Minori stuck out her tongue in vexation as she clung to the bottom of the iron grate. She had done this dozens of times, but some nights were always more difficult than others. _Practice! I need practice, is all…_

Her elbow hooked over the edge, giving her some leverage. Climbing with her boots from the other side, the girl managed to kick and crawl her way on top of a decorative, metal curve. Breathing a sigh of relief, she kneeled and pulled on the thumbtack tied to a rope, effectively toting up her long bow.

She had waited for what felt like forever for the big people to go to bed. She couldn't come up in the daylight, mostly due to that boy being at the window at all hours. Her father was always telling the family that little boy was far too fascinated with their grate, but Minori never let it keep her from a healthy adventure.

An exhilarated smile crossed her lips as she began to run, clumsily stringing her bow around her shoulders. The little brown boots expertly raced across the designs until she landed on solid wood. She dodged a few dust bunnies her size that Lutz had neglected to pick up in his haste. Minori pressed herself against the molding on the wall. Engulfed in shadow, she dared not to breathe as her eyes scanned the empty room. For safety's sake, she waited an extra moment before she dashed out back into the light and faced the window.

Minori quickly looped the bow from around her shoulders and positioned her shiny red thumbtack across the string. She wasn't as experienced as her father, of course, so these were the only tools at her disposal. Still, she made do, and her marksman skills were steadily increasing from her routine.

She pulled the string back taught, her tongue pressed between her teeth in concentration and released a breath later. The tack sailed upwards and stuck firmly into the window sill. Minori giddily clapped for the victory, running across the floor to meet the end of her rope. Her bow back around her shoulders, she gave the rope a tug for a test and lifted her weight.

Anyone in the Trade Station who might have been watching might have seen something reminiscent of a spider's web swaying beneath the west window. Just a tiny strand that would catch the light. Minori struggled to use the wall to steady herself, her feet slowly pushing off of it as she walked vertically with her string. There was no stopping the twisting and turning of the rope, spinning her in confusing circles as she clambered upwards. She huffed the bangs out of her eyes and bit her lip. _Not much further…_

Minori made the ledge and quickly shifted. Pulling herself up as one would exit a swimming pool, she climbed upon the window and ran to retrieve her tack. Plucking it from the wood with many a twist and tug, she freed her makeshift grappling hook and wrapped the cord around and around. Tucking the round ball she made into her pocket, Minori ran to the thin screen and pressed her hands against the mesh to peer out.

Oak Tree Town. Minori's family didn't use this name. It was just the big folks' town. Streets paved with cobblestones, friendly streetlamps, and buildings huddled between crowded trees taller than little Minori could guess with leaves big enough to wrap her like a cocoon. She was one of the little folk, and she knew all too well of the dangers of venturing out into such a huge, scary place. Had her parents known of her escapades, she'd surely be locked away in her room for the next five years of her young adulthood. But there was a raspberry bush she had discovered just outside this window that was just enough motivation to fuel her frequent trips out into the wide world. A world that felt empty in its vastness.

The girl crept through a hole in the corner of the screen that Margot had nagged Jonas to fix or else 'they'd get bugs out the wazoo.' Minori was thankful he had neglected this task, so she could sneak out. Though she had never even seen the family she lived under, she was thankful to them for many things. For their plentiful variety of foods and spices, their lackadaisical attitude about cleaning _every_ nook and cranny, and – of course - their early bedtime.

Minori let out a happy gasp as she stepped out into the open moonlight. A soft summer breeze caught the tufts of her unruly brown hair that was mottled with curls and waves beyond the control of her red knit cap. Matching dark eyes stared out at the world with a lively, awestruck light. She lifted a hand to keep her hat in place, though it rarely ever went anywhere but where it was supposed to be.

She dashed along the outside pane where white chipped paint threatened to trip her up as it crunched under her boots like fall leaves. Though her weight was miniscule, the rickety sill creaked where she stepped. Minori made her way to the very edge and smoothed out her large skirt before leaning precariously forward towards the raspberry bush creeping up alongside the building.

A bright red berry was soon plucked from the thin stalk. Minori's mouth watered in anticipation for her snack, but she noticed sudden movement between the twisting green leaves before her. Backing away with a protective arm around her berry, Minori gasped as two luminescent eyes peered out at her.

She had to take a deep breath to keep from releasing the rising scream. Minori squeaked in surprise as the mantis slowly approached her, bent arms reaching out in hungry curiosity and head rotating to and fro to listen to her footsteps and rapid heartbeat.

Holding her breath to keep her bravery, Minori pulled out her bow and aimed its end at the mantis, swinging it back and forth to keep the creature that was nearly twice her height at bay. "Back! Back you…! You horrible thing! _Back!_"

Undeterred, the mantis lunged a fast claw at her. Minori yelped and sidestepped it quickly. She glared at the insect and whacked it soundly over the head.

"There! Off you go! Shoo!" Minori demanded, advancing a few steps.

The mantis hissed and backed away. In a blur, it spread its wings and launched itself off of the sill and disappeared into the tall grass below.

"Gee willikers…" she whispered. Her heartbeat returned to normal as Minori breathed a sigh of relief and set down her bow, sitting down and tossing her legs over the edge and kicking them back and forth. She took a bite from the massive berry in her grasp. Red juice squirted out and around her face, making her giggle and wipe the bits away as best as she could.

This was her favorite spot. It was the only real spot she had all to herself (but for a stray bug or two), but she thought it was special in its own little way. She could see all of the lovely flowers Margot kept around the side of the house that she didn't have time for, resulting in an overgrown wilderness of lilacs, dandelions, and clover. It looked more like a wild jungle to Minori, and she was sure it had just as much adventure as dangers lurking in its dark tangles.

There was a neighbor to the Trade Station that was a dark, homey brick building across the yard. There was a yellow lit window directly across from her that was always open a few inches, and delicious smells would always waft over. They had a very impressive garden full of herbs and well-maintained gardenias and pansies and tulips and daffodils. Her father would get lots of supplies from there. Minori wondered if he would ever take her over to see it all one day.

Minori had only ever been in her mother's garden. It was nice, but it was nothing like the enchanting monstrosity of the likes before her. Minori loved her mother, but she couldn't understand her very well. How she was so content with the little space she had, not one to leave for any reason. Even if there was no need to stay hidden, Minori was sure her mother would continue to remain indoors. They were different that way. Her mother found happiness in the local joys of her home, and the only thing keeping Minori grounded was her lack of wings.

She finished her berry and clapped her hands of the residue, wiping off the stains on the paint chips around her. She collapsed backwards, stretching her arms up towards the sky. She watched the stars sparkle between her fingers. Minori breathed a happy sigh and wished she didn't have to always be so secretive and quiet. Maybe hum a song. Laugh at her own jokes.

Minori giggled at the thought of laughing with herself, only resulting in more chuckles as the silly image came true. A slight ruffle in the grass below made her stop. She clapped a hand over her mouth.

A pair of feline eyes suddenly locked on her, and the pupils dilated in recognition. Swallowing the shivers, Minori quickly stood, gathered her bow, smoothed out her dress as casually as she could, and backed away from the edge of the window pane. A low, irritated growl sounded from below. Minori kicked up her skirt and sprinted back to the screen and dived through the hole. The cat's massive ginger paw scratched over the window sill where she had just sat, but it was too late and too fat to climb up in pursuit.

From inside, Minori could hear the cat's frustrated cries as it clawed at the side of the Trade Station. She shivered.

"Well, that's enough adventure for one night…" she said to herself. She held a hand to her chest, taking a steady breath as the adrenaline inside slowed. Still, Minori allowed herself one last glance of the outside before she began the careful descent back to the grate.


	3. Two

Hey, Happy Story of Seasons release in North America! And that's not an April Fool! :D

Thanks for reading, and go enjoy the new game!

* * *

**Two**

* * *

Minori frowned, rubbing her weary eyes and letting out a heavy yawn. Blinking away sleepy tears, the girl sat up in her bed and stretched. There was no natural light in the room, but she knew she had slept in.

Her bed creaked as she swung her legs off the side and batted her blanket away, feeling hot and heavy. She jumped up suddenly and reached for the ceiling, letting out a satisfied sigh. Making up for lost time, she quickly smoothed out her bedspread and wriggled out of her night gown.

"Mini?" Her mother's voice called from the other side of the door with a light rap. "Are you _still_ sleeping?"

"Erm-!" She squeaked, freeing her head where it was caught at the collar and frizzing her wild hair. "No, Mother!"

"Well, then, what have you been doing in there all morning?" She remained persistent.

Untangling her arms from her pajamas, Minori eyed the shadow lingering in the hall light underneath the door frame as she ran around her room to tidy up and complete her fib. "Just… straightening up!"

"Oh."

Dresses, socks, and undergarments bundled in her arms blocked her line of view, but Minori didn't slow. She dashed across the room and propped her boots up to look neat, hoping no one would notice the powdered white paint on their soles.

There was silence beyond the door. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief, sitting atop her loaded hamper, when the door knob turned. Minori dived with a yelp, snatching a cream colored dress left hanging over the back of a chair and pulling it over her head. She just managed to get the skirt down when her mother entered.

Bright, skeptical blue eyes scanned her bedroom, lingering over the mementoes she hung up on the walls. "Hm… It looks nice. You might want to think about dusting though."

Minori tossed her hair over her shoulder with a wide smile. "Um, right!"

Her mother's eyes went back to the ripped scraps of paper lining Minori's room. With a basket of laundry under her arm, she went to the wall and laid her hand against one thoughtfully. "I really don't know why you keep these things if you don't even know what they are…"

"Oh, Mother…" Minori huffed with a good humored eye roll. She took advantage of her mother's turned back and fluffed up her hair, finding her red hat discarded beside her bed and pulling it snug atop her head. "Can't I have any hobbies?"

Chelsea laughed, turning away and dodging an end table on her way out. She leaned against the door, giving Minori a knowing look. "Well, since you slept through breakfast, we're already finished, but I left some bread and butter for you on the table. By the way, your skirt's caught in the back."

Minori flushed, frantically pulling her dress down over her undergarments and smoothing out the wrinkles. Ashamed she had tried to fool her mother and for the fact that she was caught, Minori hung her head. "Thank you, Mother…"

"Well, hurry up. Your father's back from the garden," Chelsea said.

Minori's eyes lit up with excitement, back to her perky self. She giggled and hurried out the door, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek in passing. She sprinted down the thin hallway and nearly collided with the kitchen counter when she skidded to a halt in the brightest room of their little house.

"You're up late."

Trying not to act too suspicious, Minori gave him a respectful bow in greeting. "Morning, Papa!"

He looked much older than his wife and child but only because his hair had greyed in his early years. The man took another sip from his coffee mug where he was leaning with his back to the blue cabinets. He eyed his daughter without showing emotion.

Minori spotted her breakfast plate and hurriedly sat herself down, munching on the soft white bread and avoiding her father's gaze. She looked at the neat little dishes lined up in the open cupboard, the sink full of water and soaking cups, skipped over her father, and watched the small amount of sunlight streaming in through the back door where her mother's garden got the best light.

Chelsea entered to ease the tension, setting down the laundry basket now laden with Minori's clothes, too. She sighed and took a seat across from her daughter as if they were having an intervention. Which, they were.

Unable to ignore the stares of both of her parents, Minori swallowed hard and fiddled with the bread on her plate, ripping it into little crumbs. They knew.

"Honey, you know we only want what's best for you," Chelsea began, making Minori's stomach nervously churn.

"Where were you last night?" Her father cut in.

"Vaughn!" His wife scolded.

"How did you know…?" Minori meekly looked up, scared to be punished.

Chelsea and Vaughn exchanged a look before he took the lead, her mother turning her head to look at the floor. "You locked the door. I didn't."

Minori chastised herself. _She should have been more careful!_ She thought she would have been safer since her father had left. Her mother went to bed rather early, but it had made her careless. _She should have known he'd always be watching the little details…_

"I just wanted to see a bit of the world. The real world," she sighed, feeling a lump rising in her throat.

"Dear, it's dangerous out there! Especially all on your own," Chelsea fussed, gathering the caramel colored hair on her shoulder and running her fingers through it. It was a habit that she always did when she was stressed.

"Humans aren't to be fooled around with," her father added, taking another swig of coffee.

"It's just…" Minori struggled for words. She gently pushed her plate away having lost her appetite. "I never get to go outside…" _You're too over-protective…_

"You're far too young!" Chelsea shook her head, her face growing pale as she worried. "Minori, you could so easily be… be killed! We can't have you running circles around… around who knows where."

"How far did you go?" Vaughn asked the important questions.

Minori bit her lip, twisting her napkin into a rope. "Just… the grate."

"The grate!" Her mother gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

"Just for a peek!" Minori pleaded. She wouldn't dare tell her parents she actually left the grate… and climbed the window… and went through the screen…

Vaughn sighed, understanding his daughter's wanderlust but unable to ignore its consequences nor his own worry for her. "When you're older, and you've matured, I'll take you out. You don't know a thing about surviving out there, Min. You wouldn't make it."

Minori sunk in her chair, not bothering to argue back. Even though that's what he always said. 'When you're older.' 'When you have experience.' _Well, maybe if you decided to take me out there and teach me, I wouldn't seem so helpless to you…_

Chelsea looked pained, her eyes darting back and forth between her husband and the daughter she still saw as a baby. It was obvious the silence was getting to her. "Mini! Why don't you help me with the chores today? Enough of this dark, terrible talk."

When Vaughn looked ready to protest, Chelsea held up her hand to him as she firmly stood. "No, Minori understands. It's dangerous out there. She won't be doing it again."

Minori felt like she'd start hiccupping sobs any moment as her mother spoke for her. She could feel how disappointed they were with her. Her parents had struggled all their lives to live in this little house underneath the Trade Station and raise Minori in a rough world. Still, even through her guilt for disobeying them (as she would no doubt do again), Minori knew she needed to be out there. Outside of these floorboards. Seeing the world. Making a life of her own. Really living.

She had little choice but to quietly answer: "Yes. Of course…"

Chelsea smiled, but Vaughn could easily see his daughter was reluctant. Though she was sweet and cheery like her mother most hours of the day, he could see Minori bottled up her thoughts and emotions just as well as he always had.

"Great! That's all settled then," her mother cheered, spritely scooping up the laundry basket. She turned to Minori who was collecting her breakfast things and moving them to the sink. "The water's ready out back, so let's hop to it! Lots of laundry today!"

Chelsea disappeared with a spring in her step and a happy tune. Her voice echoed throughout the house as she tried to lift the dour mood.

Minori, still downcast, stacked her plate next to the sink. She had to lean around her father in order to do so. Vaughn stared down at his young daughter beside him, his gaze unwavering. His eyes were a mysterious shade of violet, making him warm and approachable yet also daunting and distant. Minori wondered what her own honey brown eyes imprinted upon others.

"When you're older, Min," Vaughn repeated. He parted her messy bangs and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

Minori gave him a hopeful smile which he returned. She nodded.

"Now off you go. Your mother needs help with the chores. I'll show you what I brought back later," Vaughn gave her hat a ruffle with his large hand.

Minori giggled and straightened her cap. "Okay…"

Vaughn watched her run out as quick as she had come in. He shook his head, still with a thoughtful smile on his lips.

Mother and daughter spent the rest of the day busily going to and fro. Minori crushed seeds her father had brought back into meal so her mother could spend the day making different seed cakes and bread. She collected the tins they left out to catch the rain water, putting it in their clean water basin inside for drinking and cooking. She swept the whole house through with a stiff crow feather. She alternated scrubbing the clothes in the wash basin and hanging them on the garden line to dry as the sun began to set.

The sunshine filtered down through a rusted, wrought iron grate. It was much bigger than the thin-slotted one Minori was forbidden to go through inside on the Trade Station floor. This one was thick and high above their heads, grasses surrounding the half circle and ivy weaving its way through the slots in an intricate web.

Minori sat underneath it, sprawled out like a starfish in her mother's little garden. The thick smell of herbs surrounded her. It wasn't a flower garden. It was a 'practical' garden. Chelsea harvested all sorts of yummy seasonings from the patch to make their food less bland. Her mother was a good cook, but she didn't trust many plants other than the ones in her garden. Minori remembered when her father brought back a strange spice that burned her tongue and fizzled in her throat. She couldn't describe it much, other than it was very warm. And her mother had decidedly _not_ liked it. It was new for Minori, so she almost missed the unpleasant sensation. She loved a good variety.

The first twinkling of stars started to blanket the milky sky. The wooden planks that wove their back porch and kept the garden in check weren't comfortable, but Minori loved to lay there and look up. Even through the grate, the sky seemed so vast and never ending.

_I wonder if it ever stops…_ Minori wondered, holding forward her hand, palm up to the sky. She looked between her fingers at the passing wisps of clouds and tiny, blinking stars. And iron. Always iron.

She sighed, letting her hand drop and fall across her stomach. Her hair was itchy around her neck, so she had it spread out like a fan, crowning her head and making her red hat look like a bulls-eye.

"One day…" she promised herself, still whispering to keep it private. "I'll be big enough. And my house will be in one of those big trees. I'll never have any iron. And I'll be in the sky."

Minori closed her eyes, hoping time would pass as she did so, and when she would open her eyes, these cravings would all be in the past. Unfortunately, all she saw when she opened her lids was the same sky, only slightly darker. There was a rustle next to her.

She sat up slowly and saw a penny toad attempting to hop through her mother's bush of thyme. Minori reached in, but the toad scrambled back. Standing, she leaned over and picked up the toad around the middle. It was small, even to her. She held it in her arms, and stroked its speckled head. It blinked its yellowed slit eyes in different succession, wherever her hand was closest when she gave him a pat.

She walked away from the garden and set the little toad down out of the way. "There you go."

It quickly lunged away, taking a few hops to be safe. Then it sat in quiet content, folding its legs close to its body and expanding its throat.

"_Rrrrrrreeeeeee!"_

The shrill noise coming from the little creature made Minori's hair stand on end. Her hands flew to her ears as it cried again, practicing its vocals. Minori glared at it, sticking her tongue out. "Some thanks!"

"_Rrrrrrrrr—!"_

"Oh, never you mind!" Minori scolded it. She hurried back inside, closing the door behind her and bolting it for good measure.


	4. Three

Holy, cow! Thanks for the reviews, A Furry Cat and Candied Snowflakes! I still haven't gotten my hands on Story of Seasons, but I'm still pumped. By the time this story is over, I don't think it will be much of a mystery as to which bachelor I'm most excited for, even though I'm pretty crazy about them all. n_n' I hope you enjoy the game, and thank you for your enthusiasm for the story! :D

* * *

**Three**

* * *

The day was cloudy. Minori hadn't left her little house for fear she'd upset her parents again so soon, so her days were occupied with little odd jobs and daily chores.

Minori hummed as she folded laundry from off the line. It was the same tune her mother was always singing, but Minori wasn't sure if it had any words. Sometimes on bright days, she liked to make up her own.

A clip hung in her mouth as she attempted to hum and reach for the next pin at the same time. Standing on her tip toes, Minori hopped up and snatched it off the line. The white sheet plummeted to the ground. Minori paused her humming for a moment as she dusted off any bits that might have clung. Soon, the song was back on, and the blanket was folded.

Chelsea was humming the same song to herself in the kitchen, washing dishes from lunch. Her husband was bound to return soon, so her eyes went to the door every few moments. She couldn't help but feel antsy whenever he went out. As if each time he was going off to battle. It was something that would never change.

She listened for Minori to give the call to warn her when he was in sight. She was on the porch folding the laundry, so she would see him first.

Drying her hands on the towel, Chelsea went to the open door to call out to her. "Mini, do you see him yet? I'm starting to worry that…"

Chelsea paused, stepping outside and looking around. There were a few articles still left swaying on the line. A light breeze was coming down from the grate above where fast moving clouds were zooming in sheets across the sky. Little crumbs of rust scattered from off of the iron, littering her garden like paprika.

She saw the lone laundry basket and peeked around the other side of the clothesline to be sure. "Mini?"

Minori scrambled over some cracked bits of foundation, down into the darkness where the outside light was sparse. She almost wished she had brought a candle with her as she hugged her shoulders in the dank air.

"Where did that cloth go…?" She squinted into the dim void of concrete before her. Turning back, she could see her family's little house of wood resting on carefully wedged stones. Like a rocky, moss-covered hill. Turning back to the dark, Minori peered harder and caught a glimpse of white. "Aha!"

She jogged and caught the scrap that was stripped from the clothesline by a sudden, sharp wind. As she stooped, she nearly grabbed a large ant in the process.

"Eek!" Shrieking, Minori jumped back from the black bug. Its antennas waggled as it walked, having a set path it was marching for. To her surprise, Minori found another ant and then another forming a long line. Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed the trail to a cluster deeper into the recesses of the tunnel.

Minori held her throat in dread. Ants were swarming over a dead bird that was crumpled up against the wall. She felt sorry for the poor creature, but if it was gone… the ants needed to eat, too, she supposed…

The wing suddenly twitched.

"Oh! It's still alive!" Minori shouted, clutching her shirt front in fright. "How horrible!"

Springing into action, Minori started swatting the ants away and beating them with the cloth she had retrieved. The ants were determined, but they were confused and scared by her appearance. She shuddered when one or two started climbing up her own legs. She shook them off and whirled the rag around harder. "Shoo! Get away!"

The ants abated for the time being, Minori rushed to the bird's head. It was blinking slowly, but its chest was heaving in panic and its neck twitched sporadically. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Minori nervously wondered if it was diseased. But by the odd angle of its wing, it seemed to have been injured. She was glad its neck was still moving, so at least it wasn't paralyzed.

"Minori! _Minori!_"

She looked up, startled that her mother's voice sounded so far away. "I'm coming!"

Turning her attention back to the bird, she shushed it as she slowly and warily stroked its soft head. She had never been so close to a bird before… They were always so distant and fleeting. Too fast to get close to, and there wasn't any reason to do so. In fact, she was sure her parents would say a bird would sooner eat her or peck her eyes out. Since everything was so dangerous.

Minori banished her bitter thoughts as she attempted to lift the bird. It responded immediately, kicking its feet and fluttering wildly.

"Oh, sh! Sh!" Minori jumped up, desperate to calm it. Flapping around had caused most of the ants to retreat, but a few were still hungrily searching around her tall brown boots. Taking up the white rag, Minori tossed it over the bird's head and pulled it tightly down, temporarily blinding it. The bird was frantic, and Minori did all she could to hold on. "Sh, it's alright! I'm trying to help you!"

"Minori!" Chelsea's voice was more desperate.

"Mother! Here!" Minori cried back to her.

"Minori!" _Oh, dear. _That was her father's voice.

Grumbling in frustration, Minori suddenly remembered the dress she was wearing. It was the same green-bodiced dress she had worn collecting raspberries. She reached into her pocket and brought out the tack that was still in there, tethered around with a sturdy rope. Unravelling the string, Minori tossed the tack aside and worked with the other end, securely creating a quick slip knot. The bird escaped the cloth as she was busy and attempted to hobble away. The sore wing drooped.

"Come here," Minori coaxed, getting down onto her knees. She tossed the loop she made down and waited for its foot to get closer. "Just a little farther. I'll fix you up in no time… There!"

Minori flicked the rope up and sprung for the catch. She pulled the rope tight around its foot. The bird struggled in panic and confusion for a moment as Minori got to her feet and brushed off her dirty skirt. "Hush, now! I'm going to take you home, okay? Come on!"

With a tug on the rope, the bird was forced to follow her. It fluttered and flapped away, but Minori held on tight. Dust swirled around them. She dug her feet down and forced them forward.

It wasn't long before her parents saw the disturbance. Horrified something had happened, they raced to see what was attacking their daughter and met the pair halfway.

"Minori!" Chelsea gasped. Vaughn stopped dead in his tracks beside her.

Minori wore a triumphant smile, her face and clothes smeared with black dirt. Behind her in a tight grip was a tired, panting bird. "Can I keep him?"

"Oh!" A hand flung to her heart, and Chelsea turned to her husband. Even he looked shocked.

Vaughn cleared his throat and set his shoulders. "Min…" he began.

She knew the tone. Her face contorted with sadness. "But, Papa, he's injured! I can't just leave him here! I already saved him from some ants."

Chelsea frowned, grossed by the image. "Vaughn…"

He was surprised to hear his wife sounding compromising. "We can't keep a bird. What if it pecks her to death?"

"Vaughn," she said sharply, giving him a sharp slap to the shoulder. She shook her head but smiled at her daughter's rising spirit. "Come on. Let's see what we can do."

"Thank you, Mother! Thank you so much!" Minori said, turning back to the bird who was tuckered out enough to let her affectionately pet his head. "Don't worry, little fellow. We'll get you back in the air."

Vaughn sighed in irritation but held out his hand. "Here. Give me that."

"I've got it," Minori stated proudly, clutching the rope in her hands tighter.

"Fine," Vaughn smirked, falling into step beside his daughter. He supervised as Minori led the bird up to their garden.

Chelsea laid out wet towels and carefully patted him down as Vaughn inspected the bad wing. Minori sat cross-legged next to the bird who had significantly calmed. Still, she had the rope firmly in her grip. She slowly stroked the cream and brown speckled markings and stripes beneath his eye. "What kind of bird is he?"

"Just a common sparrow," Vaughn answered quickly. He lifted the wing, making the bird stand in worry. Minori shushed him, and with Vaughn's help, pushed him back down to sit.

"So is it bad?" She asked. Her parents couldn't mistake the hopeful tone she carried.

Chelsea looked to Vaughn, wringing out a new rag to use. Vaughn rubbed the back of his head, looking away from Minori. "Just a sprain of some kind… He probably fell through the grate and landed wrong. He'll be fine."

"Oh, good!" Minori clapped. The bird looked to her curiously at the sound, cocking its head to the side. She noticed and gave him another pat. "He looks like an Arrow, doesn't he?"

"Naming him?" Vaughn asked incredulously.

"Vaughn…" Chelsea warned again.

Minori jumped up. "I'll be right back! I know just the thing to cheer him up!"

The girl dodged her parents and leapt over the water bucket. Her voice trailed back to them. "Don't worry, Arrow; I'll be just a minute!"

Chelsea took the rope and tied it firmly to one of her garden posts where a vine was just starting to grow at the base. She turned to Vaughn. "A minute?"

Vaughn followed her beckoning hand and went to the kitchen. Not a second too soon, Minori dashed passed them and out to the porch with all manner of junk in her arms. Her parents watched as she spread it out before the bird to see.

Her mother watched her fondly from the window, her arms crossed casually across her chest. Vaughn impatiently waited for her to say whatever it was she wanted to say, his hands in his pockets and his jaw set. Chelsea softly sighed. "Please don't ruin this for her. It's a good thing."

"Good? Aren't you the one who's always so worried she'll be eaten by something?" Vaughn gestured vaguely to the outdoors.

"Just me?" She countered, eyeing him.

Vaughn crossed his arms. "Now we're inviting the vermin to an open buffet."

"Vaughn…"

He held his breath.

Minori held up a glass pendant that glimmered even with the lowlight. The bird watched vacantly. They could hear some of what she was saying through the open door. "This is one of my favorites! Isn't it just so lovely? I found it one day when walking with Papa. See how it sparkles?"

"She's almost an adult," Chelsea's face had grown sad as she turned away from the window. "She's never had any real friends of any kind. She was too young when the others…"

Vaughn relaxed. Even after all of the years they had been together, his hand was still tentative when it slowly rose and rested on her cheek in a comforting gesture. Chelsea leaned into it gratefully. "I know."

"Then let her have this," she said, holding onto his hand and looking him dead in the eyes. For all his eyes did with their abnormal color, his wife's eyes could cut deep. They were almost _too_ honest and knowing. "Please?"

He reached to the back of her neck and pulled her forward. She readily took the step and hugged him around the middle. Vaughn held her close. "I guess it couldn't hurt… As long as we keep an eye out."

Chelsea chuckled that he was still so worried about a little sparrow. She hugged him tighter in the dark kitchen, feeling lonely for the memories Minori missed out on. "Thank you."

Minori held up her bow and pulled the string taught. "See? It's pretty nifty, hm? I've got a fairly good shot now. Though Mother and Papa still think it's just a toy, and I can't actually use it for anything. So, that's just between us, okay?"

Arrow turned his heard curiously to the side.

She giggled and sat back down, setting the bow before him. Crossing her legs, Minori looked down at the red tack, the bow, and the pendant of glass. All things that she treasured. She looked back up at the bird whose wings were tucked close. She was thinking along the same lines as her mother. "I'm sorry if I'm boring you. You know… I've never really had a friend before."

The sparrow twisted its head sideways, scatterbrained and uncomprehending. Minori held her hand up before its beak. Instinctively, it pecked, but Minori drew her hand back in time. Determination in her face, Minori tried again, lifting her hand higher. Very slowly, she brought her palm down on top of the bird's head. It flinched at the first touch, but it relaxed and allowed her hand to rest there. It fluttered its wings and remained still. Minori smiled.


	5. Four

Phew, what a workout for the brain. Every time I post a chapter, I'm writing one for later in the story. That's why updating is uneven. Things are getting complicated down the road! Hope that doesn't worry you too much. xD

Thanks for reading, everybody!

* * *

**Four**

* * *

Chelsea was worried, but she was glad she didn't get ahead of herself as usual and send the bird away. He had been in their company for three days, and Minori had almost never left his side since he arrived. Chelsea stacked clean dishes in the cupboards, peeking out of the window every now and again to make sure her daughter was still napping in the garden. She smiled and noiselessly closed the cupboard door.

Minori's chest rose and fell in a soft rhythm. At first, she was faking sleep since she knew her mother was watching her, but under the warm sun shining dusty rays through the grate above, and Arrow's soft feathers behind her like a heated pillow, she dozed. The sparrow blinked periodically but otherwise didn't move. It seemed to find comfort in the tiny girl leaning against his good wing.

With her bare feet spread out in front of her, the breeze that passed felt chillier as it ruffled her skirt. Arrow's speedy heartbeat was echoing in her ears amidst the downy fluff. Minori had a vague inclination of a dream… it was cold. There was wind blowing every which way, and she shivered. Arrow twitched, turning his head to watch her before being distracted. Minori felt weightless. Arrow's heart was thrumming in her ears, becoming her own. Racing. Something was wrong. She was… falling. Head over heels, spinning, and spinning until she was sick. She didn't get a chance to see the ground before—

Gasping, Minori sprung up. She turned and found she had startled Arrow into a standing position. Her heart still thumping like fireworks, she shushed the bird and smoothed out his feathers.

"How's your wing, Arrow? Are you ready to fly yet?" Minori rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she stood and hurried out around the bird, lifting up his injured wing to inspect it. The bird recoiled at her touch but relaxed once she freed him. She put her hands on her hips. "Still sprained? Aw… I'm sure you'll get back up there soon…"

Minori passed Arrow by and stepped out into the garden. He chirped to get her attention, but she was too in awe of the sky again to heed him. Neck craned all the way back, Minori stared straight up at the grate. The sky behind it was a brilliant blue and green leaves and flower petals swirled down at every touch of the wind. She bet the white cotton clouds felt softer than silk.

A sprinkle of rust rained down, and Minori coughed and waved the bits away from her face. Holding her hands over her eyes like a visor, the girl nearly let out a scream when she saw her father clambering down through the iron. "Papa!"

"Sh – no need to worry your mother," Vaughn grunted, dangling by only one of his hands. He inspected the ground below him, noting the distance. A plate crashed inside. He cursed. "Dammit. Too late."

The door rattled on its hinge as Chelsea sprung from the house. She had her skirts in her fists as she ran and came to a stop beside her daughter. She screamed. "Vaughn! Oh, God, what are you doing?! Are you trying to get killed?!"

Still as calm as ever, Vaughn nodded to Minori. "Min, go get that thumbtack of yours. Think you could shoot it up here for me?"

Minori nodded and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her hand caught the door frame of her bedroom, and she scrambled to collect her bow and string. Though her adrenaline was high, her father's knowledge of her thumbtack and how she used it had her shaken. He probably knew a lot more about her adventures than he let on…

"Hurry, hurry!" Chelsea called, wringing her apron in her hands, unable to take her eyes off of her husband.

Minori dashed outside and positioned her bow, standing underneath her father to get a clear shot. A drop of blood fell and splattered on her upturned cheek. She paled.

"Just a scratch, kiddo; come on, you can do it," Vaughn coached in a strained voice, his grip shifting as he continued to hold up his weight.

More determined, Minori grit her teeth, pulled back her thumbtack, and let it fly. It sailed over and through the bars, firmly winding around one of the grid lines. It was just within arm's reach of him.

"You did it!" Chelsea grabbed her shoulders in excitement and shook her. The girls watched as Vaughn slowly scaled down, alighting in their garden and staggering back as his wife hug tackled him tight. "I was so worried! What were you thinking?"

"What happened to your arm?" Minori asked, quickly approaching and peering over his shoulder.

Chelsea finally noticed the cut, gasping and turning him around to have a look. Vaughn winced and grabbed his arm when she touched it. He tried to casually pass it off, instead turning to Minori and using his sleeve to clean her cheek. "Had a quick escape. Nothing major."

"Nothing major?" Chelsea scolded him, but it was her worry speaking. She sighed, pulling his collar down and standing on her tip toes to see it. "You won't be borrowing for awhile…"

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll need supplies," he said. He had missed the pick-up today, so they wouldn't last very long if he didn't go out again.

"A while," Chelsea decisively said, ending it. She held out her arm and Vaughn leaned into it, allowing her to usher him into the house.

Minori bit her lip, twisting the tip of her bow. "W-was it a… a human?"

Vaughn looked over his shoulder, his glare intimidating. "You have to ask?"

Minori looked down at her feet.

"They've got mousetraps out now," Vaughn explained to his wife.

"Is that what you got into? For Pete's sake, _attempt_ to be more careful, could you?" Her tone was at least teasing, meaning she was finally calming down.

Vaughn chuckled. "Well, I'll have to be. The usual tunnels are riddled with them."

"And that cat was bad enough…" Chelsea tsked.

Their voices faded as the door swung shut behind them. Minori continued to stare at the ground, a mixture of fear and curiosity swimming around her brain. She was surprised when she felt a nudge, and Arrow was standing above her, tilting his head left and right.

"It's good to see you on your feet," Minori smiled, giving the bird a pat on the chest. He loudly trilled, and she smiled, but it faded. She continued to stroke the bird, wondering to herself. "Humans… you know, I've never even seen one…"

She looked up at her thumbtack still stuck in the grate. Arrow looked between her and wherever she was staring off to with a questioning face. Minori had an idea.

* * *

When it was finally the dead of night and the Trade Center was silent, Minori stole into the room her parents were peacefully sleeping in and found her father's pack. Rifling through it, she found a sturdy rope and the fishing hook he used. She took them and snuck out.

Quieter than a mouse, Minori carefully crept through the air duct until she reached the first, familiar vent. She eyed the larger than life mouse traps her father talked about on the way, daring not to breathe as she passed them by in the echoing tunnel. The clouds from earlier in the day had grown in size and had blocked out the moon, making the ordeal much more difficult in the blackness. Minori held up the hook on her bow and let out a light breath as she released it. The hook immediately caught the grate with a metallic ring, and she stared at it in surprise. _Easier than her thumbtack, that was for sure…_

Minori climbed up through the grate and listened. When she heard no one, she slipped towards the wall and waited again. Though she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for tonight, she knew she didn't want to go home empty-handed. Perhaps if she could surprise her parents with some supplies, her father would show her how to navigate the human world properly. Because they'd know she took his things – there was no doubt in her mind about that. It was give up and be punished or come out a hero.

Taking a brave breath, Minori ran across the floor, leaving the rope and hook behind for her escape. Since the boy Lutz never swept thoroughly, maybe she'd find some paper her family could use. She got as far as the enormous front desk, that looked like a wall of wood paneling to little Minori, when a squeak from the back made her stop. Without thinking, she pressed herself against the desk with her back to it, watching in terror as a light switched on and filtered into the room just a breath away from her.

"_How big are humans, Daddy?"_ Minori asked, sitting up in bed with a quilt that was swallowing her.

"_Humans…"_ Vaughn began, getting into his story mode as he leaned down on the chair he was sat in next to her. He made a show of thinking hard about his answer, a hand in his hair scratching the back of his head. He stood and started to pace. _"Humans are like… trees."_

Minori held her breath as glasses clinked in the kitchen. The tap turned on, and someone finished their midnight trip for a glass of water. She pinched her eyes shut, not daring to look.

"_Like the ones you see outside," _the memory of her father's tale filled her head. She could see him stretching up higher and higher with his arms to demonstrate, but he just couldn't fit the giant people into her imagination properly. _"Bigger than this room – the whole house put together."_

"_Really?"_ Minori clapped her hands over her mouth.

A shadow appeared, lingering in the light by the door. Minori waited for it to leave, but it didn't. It hesitated.

"_They stomp, stomp, stomp with their big feet,"_ Vaughn demonstrated, making his daughter giggle wildly as he lumbered about.

It grew bigger, and the steps became thunderous as they approached. The floorboards underneath her vibrated, rocking her wobbly knees. Her heart was in her shoes, preventing her feet from moving. Fearful tears leaked out of her eyes. She could only stare in blank horror.

Vaughn held out his hand, reaching over the foot of her bed to show her. _"Hold out your hand."_

Minori bounced forward in excitement, her curly hair going everywhere as she struggled out of her blanket. She placed her tiny hand palm upwards in her father's.

"_A human could fit you – no, _me_ – in the palm of his hand,"_ the truth rang in her ears like a gross mockery of her current peril.

"_Wow…!"_ Minori gaped in awe.

_Wow…_

The stories were all too true. Humans were bigger than Minori could have ever imagined. The family was all voices to her, having never seen them until now. It was so different in person than in her imagination. It was live. Real. Dangerous. Like stepping into the lion's enclosure at the zoo and realizing too late that there wasn't a protective wall anymore. To be in the lion's den. With the predators.

Jonas stepped out into the Trade Center, holding his empty glass in his hand. He scratched his side, happily looking around the room with a pleased smile on his face. Crickets chirped outside, and the world was at peace. He let out a sleepy yawn and stretched. And just like that, he turned around and drowsily went back to bed.

The second the light switched off, Minori felt like she could move again and all at once. She nearly slipped and fell in her desperate scramble to get back to the grate. When she disappeared back into the shadows, she didn't stop running. Minori ran and ran until the door of her home stopped her. She hastily replaced the things she borrowed and leapt into bed. She held the blanket over her head, the same quilt of her childhood that smelled of safety and security and good dreams. But now she knew the monsters, the _real _ones, weren't under her bed. They were above her head.

That desperate need to escape didn't leave Minori that night. Not even in her dreams.


	6. Five

Hey, thanks for the reviews Guest and Candied Snowflakes! That was so sweet. n_n Eee, I can't wait to get further into this story – that way I'm not tempted to tell you spoilers up in these author notes… Though I will say I did use Vaughn because of how similar he was to Pod. I just saw so much in him that I had to have him, making Chelsea my default Emily. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, guys! Thanks again!

And I'm sorry there was a delay getting this out. I had an exciting, yet unexpected, change of plans as of late! Like… I'm making an otome game. Holy what. xD

Thank you, everyone, for all of the new follows and favorites – it's so exciting! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Five**

* * *

To Minori's surprise and immense relief, there was no lecture awaiting her in the kitchen that morning. Perhaps her father hadn't noticed a shift in his tools, or more likely, he was too distracted with the sling around his arm to pay them any heed. He sipped his coffee at the kitchen table, not taking his eyes off of the window.

"Good morning, Minori!" Her mother smiled cheerily from across the table, her feet propped up on Minori's chair. She quickly righted her posture to open up the seat for her daughter. "Have good dreams?"

Minori's feet involuntarily stopped her before she could feign disinterest. She just shook her head. "No, not really…"

"Oh, that's a shame," she frowned, tapping her chin. Chelsea leapt up from her chair, diving for the cabinets and riffling through the pantry items. "I have just the thing! Have a seat; I'll make you some oatmeal. Oatmeal's always a good remedy for bad dreams."

Minori obeyed and slouched into her seat, still rubbing her eyes. Vaughn took a long swig of coffee and sighed. He gave his daughter a sideways glance. "Want to talk about it?"

When she shook her head, he nodded gruffly, seemingly relieved of the obligation. He scratched at his arm, reaching behind him to adjust the bandage.

Chelsea turned around after having crushed the oats into bits that were small enough to consume and spotted her husband. Suddenly, she gasped and threw the wooden spoon in her hand across the room at him. Vaughn barely dodged in time. It hit the wall and clattered to the floor. "Will you stop doing that?! I told you not to touch it!"

"Mother, aren't you over-reacting?" Minori piped up, more awake now as she looked between them.

"I've been telling him all morning!" Chelsea growled, slamming cupboard doors closed and bringing Minori her bowl. She put the milk on their little stove to heat. "I said if you touch it one more time, I'll throw something at your head!"

"She warned me," Vaughn admitted, already settled back comfortably with his coffee.

Minori giggled at her strange, slightly dysfunctional parents before she sat up straight. Her mother brought the kettle of milk and hovered it over Minori's bowl, but she quickly stopped her by taking the bowl away. "Hold on! I want to share some of this with Arrow. I haven't even said good morning yet!"

"Oh!" Chelsea gasped as Minori jumped from her seat. A hand went to her lips as she exchanged a glance with Vaughn. "Um, why don't you do that later? You'll need that oatmeal yourself if you want to grow big and strong!"

Minori laughed and eyed her parents with faux suspicion. "I'm plenty big and strong enough, thanks."

"Min, wait—" Vaughn made a last ditch effort to stop her, but Minori opened the garden door.

She should have been alerted by the nickname and tone of voice he was using, but her heart still fell once she saw the empty garden. The rope that tethered Arrow was lying alone on the porch.

Minori left her oatmeal at the door and quickly ran to the rope and inspected it on her knees, noting the loop that the bird had slipped its foot out of. She looked around and finally up through the grate where blue sky held a shimmering sun.

Vaughn gave her head a comforting pat, having quietly followed her out to stand at her side. "Wanted to break it to you better. Sorry, Min. Found him gone this morning."

"He… just left," Minori stated, incredibly sad though she had only known the bird for a short time. She felt betrayed.

"You did good," Vaughn said.

"You fixed him up, dear," Chelsea reaffirmed from the doorway, holding Minori's discarded breakfast in her arms. "I'm sure he's very grateful."

Minori's frown only deepened. She dropped the rope and stood.

"Well, it was bound to happen from the start. He was a wild animal. Can't tie them down for long if you do," Vaughn said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Vaughn, don't," Chelsea scolded as Minori silently took off her hat and clenched it in her fists. She stared directly up at the grate, never feeling more like a prisoner. Wisps of air tempted the strands of hair over her face, just teasing at the sweet breeze so far out of reach. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand and sighed. He smiled. "Hey, but I can make it up to ya. I almost got some coconut when I was nearly… you know."

Her interest piqued, Minori tilted her head to the side but still stared up. "Coconut?"

Chelsea smiled, too, as her husband went on. "Dropped it over by the second vent. I'll go get it for you."

"You will not!" Chelsea's smile disappeared as she joined them on the patio, the door swinging shut with a bang behind her. "Your arm's a mess. You really need to rest, dear."

"It's just a short walk," Vaughn tried to argue.

"I'll go," Minori quietly volunteered.

"Absolutely not!" Both of her parents immediately shot her down.

"It's just a short walk," Minori echoed, setting her hat back atop her head and pushing her hair out of her face. She hopped off of the patio and started to climb down the rock. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Minori—" Chelsea reached out, but Vaughn's arm blocked her. She studied her husband's face.

Vaughn's expression softened. "It's just a short walk…"

Chelsea sighed and hugged the bowl of oatmeal, staring down at her shoes. "I know you didn't like him, but… it was nice. For a little while."

Vaughn grunted in the affirmative, watching as Minori's silhouette disappeared through the hole in the air duct.

"Old Gombe would have appreciated her way with animals," she laughed lightly, fond memories swimming in her eyes. Her husband turned at the name, sadness and nostalgia sweeping over him as well. Chelsea turned towards the house. "He used to say it takes a village to raise a child… I really miss them. God, Vaughn, what are we going to do?"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Vaughn put on a brave face like clockwork. "Min's old enough now. We can't stay here forever, Chelsea. You know that."

Chelsea slowly nodded as she turned back around. She bit her lip. "Okay… just keep her safe. You promise me?"

"Promise," he ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead. He nudged her along. "I'll wait out here for her to come back."

She nodded in thanks, hurrying back inside.

Vaughn wouldn't admit it, but he was actually excited. Now that Chelsea finally had to admit she was on board, he could teach Minori how to be a true borrower. Vaughn was sure she'd catch on quickly. It'd also be an enormous help as he had been the sole borrower for their little family since Minori was born. And he'd need her help if they ever planned on leaving.

A shadow appeared. He held his breath. Minori kicked a pebble and emerged from the air duct, toting his borrower bag over her shoulder. Vaughn smiled. She looked like a borrower already.

* * *

Minori bummed around the rest of the day missing Arrow. The sparrow was great company, and he filled her recent days with purpose. She didn't know of her parents' plans for her, and Chelsea insisted they wait until Vaughn's shoulder was healed before getting their daughter's hopes up. So Minori would remain in her little, melancholy cloud until then.

She sent another shiver up the rope, and the tack budged. Gritting her teeth, Minori yanked, but the tack refused to let loose from the grate. The world beyond it was mixed with the pink and orange hues of a summer sunset.

Vaughn didn't like seeing his daughter mope. He watched Minori struggle with her make-shift grappling hook long enough from within the comfort of the house before going out to help her. Minori gasped in surprise when he took the rope from her hands.

"Like this," he said, expertly angling the string with his good arm. It dislodged the tack, and with a quick pull, the rope unwound from the grate and fell into their garden.

"Thanks, Papa," Minori smiled, wrapping the long line around her fist to bring it to them. The smile faded as she worked, and a small stitch made its way between her brows.

"It's a trick of the trade," Vaughn explained as she worked in silence. He gave her head a pat. "Every good borrower should know."

As the red pin clicked against the wood as it approached, Minori eyed her father in startled excitement. "A borrower? Papa?"

Before Vaughn could tell her the news, a shadow appeared above them both. It didn't take him more than a second to react, knocking Minori down and shielding her with himself. "Min, get down!"

Minori squeaked as a rush of wind passed them. Chelsea was already at the window, wondering what the commotion was about. But everything was still.

Peeking over her father's shoulder, Minori couldn't quite believe it. She quickly scrambled free and jumped over the herbs and grasses with an ecstatic smile. "Arrow!"

Chelsea poked her head outside, and Vaughn sat with a dumbfounded expression as their daughter greeted the sparrow. She nuzzled her face into his soft feathers and happily stroked his rapidly tilting head.

"You came back! You came back…" Minori couldn't stop smiling, unable to hug the bird tight enough. She fought back the tears in her eyes, hiding her face in the sparrow's downy fluff.

Arrow twitched as he looked about, not minding the attention the girl was giving him. He had landed next to where his rope had been, as if by habit. Chelsea approached with a warm grin, eyeing her grumpy husband. Vaughn rubbed the back of his head in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be…" Vaughn muttered, the first to notice the bird's feet. Squashed underneath his talons was a branch with a few wild black raspberries attached to it. Everyone watched as Vaughn stooped and retrieved it. He showed it to his wife. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Chelsea asked, taking the twig from him. She went back into the house to store it away, calling over her shoulder. "I _told_ you he was grateful. What a lovely gift he's brought us!"

Minori giggled and patted Arrow's head in thanks. She looked to her father with bright eyes. "So? He can stay?"

Vaughn gave the bird a skeptical once over before he shook his head. The borrower business could wait. He smirked. "Certainly proved himself useful…"

Minori waited patiently, wringing her hands and biting her lip so hard it could bleed. Arrow seemed indifferent to all of this, poking at his chest feathers.

"He can stay," he decided at long last.

"Thank you!" Minori jumped. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Her father chuckled as she bounced around her friend, checking that both of his wings were well. Vaughn turned to follow his wife inside the house, but he lingered in the doorway, seeing Minori so happy. She was still such a child. So naïve and too trusting. Maybe they were getting ahead of themselves. Borrowing with Minori could wait a little while longer.

Minori sat down cross-legged in front of Arrow, admiring his dark eyes staring curiously back at her. She idly picked up a fallen leaf and twisted it. "You don't know how much it means… Thank you, Arrow… for coming back for me."

She tossed the leaf, and it landed atop his head, christening his brow. Minori giggled, and Arrow trilled lightly in response.


	7. Six

So, uh… wow. First off, my apologies! It's been too long.

This was never supposed to be put on hold, but things got screwy when I finally went ahead and bought Story of Seasons. And promptly realized how off my setting was. Oak Tree Town looks nothing like what's being described! xD That's what I get for working ahead though.

But I'll give you the run down. I actually went back and tried to change things to fit the scenery in the game, and it was time consuming and awful, and it was jerking the story every which way. So I finally gave up. That's right! I'm going to finish this story, but the setting isn't going to look like the conventional Oak Tree Town. It's going to stay just the way it is. So I'm slapping an 'AU' on it, and calling it quits. Otherwise, I might never finish this fic, and I think that's too sad.

All of this means I'm also going to update as much as I can for a bit. I've got all the way up through chapter thirteen finished, so I'll post all of that on the daily and then get back into writing like this is any other story of mine. Even though things haven't gone as planned, I'm lagging behind, and I deleted waaaay too many future chapters, I still love this story, and I'm so grateful to all of those who are reading it.

Thank you so much for your understanding and support! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Six**

* * *

Minori tested her weight on the rope, tugging firmly on it twice before lifting herself off of the ground. Her face was rigid in concentration as her feet scaled the wall as she ascended up her string. She finally reached the paneling and pulled herself up, twisting her little tack out of the wall and carting it sloppily behind her.

She stepped through the hole in the screen, one leg after the other, bunching up her skirt. There was the regular apprehension rooted deep in the pit of her stomach as she emerged in the open night air, knowing her parents were sleeping comfortably back at home. But it had been too long since she had tasted the world… felt the wind.

Though Arrow would have been glad to visit her favorite sill with her, Minori wasn't sure how she could get him up to the window let alone through the vent without causing a racket to wake her mother and father. It was nice having the bird around as company, but he instilled in Minori a lust for the sky like she had never had before. He was so free. To come and go.

"Wow…" the girl whispered, the stray locks of her hair flying back past her ears in the cool breeze. She took a few, careful steps across the chipped paint, staring straight up. Above the building across the garden, up past the trees and stars was a brilliant full moon encircled in a rainbow halo. Sheets of dark clouds passed through the sky, blocking it out for minutes at a time, leaving rare gaps for its light to shine down and illuminate the window behind her.

Minori took in the sweet scent of an approaching summer rain, reveling in the fresh wind. She stretched out her arms, making a spin. She laughed, smiling up at the sky and waiting for the moon to reappear. Energized, she ran across the pane spinning and dancing as a low rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

This was where she needed to be. Not in a hole. A place where the ceiling was open and never ending.

_If this was a musical…_ she mused, dangerously balancing like an acrobat on the high wire on the edge of the sill, her arms balanced out at her sides. _I'd have a wonderful song to sing!_

Minori giggled at the thought of serenading the stars. She spun away from the edge and lifted her palm to the sky, catching the last rays of the moon before it was covered in a thick blanket of clouds. She sat. It was getting late. _I'll wait for the rain… Just a few minutes more… I can't go back. Not yet…_

She sunk to the ground, resting her head under her hands and closing her eyes. Minori listened close to the world around her. The cicadas in the trees and the grasshoppers chirping in the grass below. The bullfrogs off in the distance where a pond or a lake was she had never seen before. This world was so big. So loud.

"I want to be a part of it…" Minori said, confessing to no one but herself. Her finger absent-mindedly picked at the curling paint by her nose.

A swish below her made her eyes go wide. Minori sat up straight and listened like a deer unable to see the hunter in their blind. Her heart skipped a beat. Not a suspicious sound could be heard. Which was unnerving. The cicadas quieted, and the grasshoppers had grown silent. She shifted.

Before she could stand, the cat pounced. Minori shrieked as the massive paw raked the window sill. She scrambled out of the way, tripping over herself and rolling. The paw came back, smacking down and around as the cat hissed in frustration below.

Minori made a grab for her tack and string she had left away from the screen. She bunched it as best as she could in her hands, but it dragged behind her. Suddenly, the cat's dewclaw caught a loop of the rope. In one jerk, Minori was sent flying backwards.

_No…! No!_ Minori desperately tried to grab for something, anything, to keep her on the sill, but all her fingers found was air. Her stomach did flip flops as she swirled head over heels. Wrapped around her wrist was still part of the rope, and Minori had just enough good sense to hang onto it.

Like she was stopped by a hydraulic brake, Minori snapped to a near neck-breaking halt. She opened her dizzy eyes and quickly realized the cat was tangled in her tack and string. It was just tough enough not to be easily ripped apart by the fat feline. What was worst of all, Minori was on the ground.

For a handful of seconds, Minori was dangling just inches away from brown dirt. She didn't have time to deliberate. She let go.

Her hands hit at the same time as her feet, immediately covered in mud as the clouds broke. Minori kicked back her skirt and made a running dive for the prickly raspberry bushes. The cat writhed and furiously hissed as it tried to wriggle free. It bit at the string now round both of his front paws, not noticing as Minori made her narrow escape.

Once under the leaves, Minori threw herself against the concrete foundation of the Trade Station. Her chest heaved in panic as she looked up at the impossibly high sill. Where could she climb back up? She was without her string, and her bow was left inside. The siding was out of reach, and even then, it was too tall and wide for her to scale. Especially with the cat still around.

Minori took in the reality of the situation, unable to stop from panting. _I'm… on my own._

It certainly wasn't the opportunity she had been dreaming of. She needed to get back to her parents. Or to safety. Whichever came first. But her number one priority was getting off of the ground.

_Come on, Minori, you can't panic! Dead men panic,_ she told herself, gripping her shirt. The rain was pelting down now, the moon long gone. It was going to be harder to see the longer she waited.

_That place!_ Minori remembered the building across the window. She couldn't see it from where she was in the leaves, but it was her best bet now.

She carefully started on her way straight forward. She crawled between raspberry stalks and hopped over pebbles. Minori ducked under a leaf and yelped, falling back on her rear. The long-legged spider hiding from the rain underneath shifted its eerie digits. Its two orange fangs flicked at her in warning.

Minori scrambled away as fast as she could. Now her fright was all she had left to power her. She dashed away from the bushes and was instantly beaten by the rain. She gasped and held onto her hat, something she was surprised she still had after all that had happened. Minori looked up through the rain and saw a yellow glow. There was the window. And it was open.

Her feet carried her though her bravery waned with every step. She dodged hissing, pinching creatures and all manners of tangled fauna. She squeezed through tightly knit flowers and weeds, drops of rain thumping around her and soaking her through. Like getting hit with a bucket full every time.

Coughing from the longest run of her life and partially drowning, Minori hit the brick wall incapable of stopping. She pushed back her hat so she could see, staring straight up. She inched along the rough stone, blind to the dark around her. She couldn't even hear if danger was near from the heavy, sloshing rain.

The window was soon just above her. And luckily for Minori, the building's owner had neglected to pull down the mass amounts of ivy crawling up the brick. She couldn't doubt herself as she simply _did_, putting her foot in the first hold she found and lifting herself up on the vine. Slowly but steadily, Minori scaled the building. The brick backing with its lines of worn mortar helped make it as simple as a playground wall. When she was high enough up, she reached out her hand. The tether of ivy she was clinging to was thin. The wind rocked it. She squeaked and hung on for a moment before trying again. Her hand made contact. Once she had a good grip, she let go of the vine.

Minori grit her teeth as she pulled herself up. There wasn't a screen, so she was unhindered in inviting herself in through the window. She remembered to be quiet just as she ducked out of the rain into the mysterious house.

The room was huge. Maybe as big as the Trade Center. It echoed in its hollowness. A crash of thunder outside rumbled loud enough to lightly rattle the ceiling fan. There were tables and chairs cluttering the floor in excess. It wasn't lit up as much as it could have been; Minori noted the swinging lamps across the ceiling that were all off. But the yellow light she saw from outside was coming directly to her right where an expansive kitchen was well-stocked and looking friendly.

More importantly, the place was empty.

There was only a slight gap between the open window and the long kitchen counter. Minori made the jump, her shoes squeaking against the smooth surface. She balanced and stared up and around her in wonder.

Glimmering copper pots and pans hung from underneath wooden cupboards in neat rows. There was a double basin sink, and a full bar. Lines of bottles were placed decoratively facing the stools, just across from the cutting board and spice racks and large refrigerator. A few wet rags were left behind on the counter top, as if someone forgot to put them away after cleaning up for the night.

"What Mother would give for a place like this…" Minori marveled. It was haunting to see such a normal place a thousand times its usual size. But the jars of spices above her head were giving her a crazy idea.

"Maybe she can have just a _bit_ of it," she mumbled to herself, eyeing a slotted spoon hanging down. She jumped for it and pulled herself up, climbing up and shimmying to the top. Minori would have been rather impressed with herself if she didn't have a long list of other insane feats that night.

There was no hiding from her parents that any of this happened. Or so Minori thought. So a peace offering was the best she could do at this point. If she could bring back something good, something that would raise even her father's brow, they'd trust her as a borrower. They'd be forced to acknowledge she wasn't a child anymore. Her father would teach her the ropes, and Minori would finally be free to explore the world!

An excited smile spreading across her lips, Minori reached the shelf and jogged along it. She stopped at the spices and sifted through them. They were labelled with large markings on paper, ones that looked similar to the ones she collected in her room. This intrigued her, but the human scribbles were for another time. Minori followed her nose, pushing aside jars of Worcestershire sauce and salt and chili powder until she found what she was looking for. Her eyes sparkled.

"Cinnamon!" The spice was a luxury, and she had only tasted it a few times in her young life, but she knew it was one of her mother's favorite flavors. And her father would love to season his porridge with it. Minori looked at the tall jar, wondering how she could get one of the fresh sticks within it out and back home. _But she had to!_

An unexpected, heavy footfall made her lose her balance. Her knees buckled beneath her as she whirled around, and Minori came face to face with… him. A human.


	8. Seven

Thanks for the review, teamBLAZE! Haha, it's great to see you again. How've ya been? I'm happy you're reading another one of my stories – it's such a compliment! Much appreciation your way, and I hope this story is worthy of your praises. :D

New chapter for ya! Thanks for reading, everyone!

* * *

**Seven**

* * *

Heartbeat so fast it quakes the entire body beyond control. Silence but for a dull buzz centered somewhere deep in her ears. Limbs numb and feeling detached. Mouth widening with the eyes in an expression of dumb shock and horror.

Soft blue eyes. It wasn't what she expected. Not the dumb, lifelessness they had in her imagination. Except for being all too large, they were… normal. And warm.

The human was staring right at her. There was no doubt she had been seen by him. His expression slowly turned from surprise to a curious wonder. He was standing at the counter, right at eye level with her. His head leaned forward to look closer, and she felt the world start moving again.

Minori's heart clenched painfully, and her jaw tightened as her teeth ground together. All at once, she was blinking again. Breathing hard. Hyperventilating. A choked squeal came from her throat to replace the scream she couldn't make.

She scrambled backwards as his hand approached. Her back hit something solid, and she was rising to her feet. The flight had finally kicked in, giving the poor girl a helping hand. The adrenaline pumping was the only power lifting her.

His massive hand paused, and a frown of concern appeared on his face. Minori couldn't believe what she was seeing, but he looked _worried_. Even sad. Then, he was talking, and Minori covered her ears. "Sh-sh-sh… I'm not going to hurt you."

Minori carefully let go of her ears, finding he had softened his voice for her sake. She was still gaping at him like a frightened, little child, feeling very much like prey. Her stomach promised to make her sick if she tried running, and her feet were icily planted. She shivered, for the first time feeling how cold the rain made her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the human surrendered. His shoulders went slack as he attempted to give her some space. "You… surprised me."

_He's talking! He's talking to me! What do I do?! _Her father's warnings were rattling her brain and preventing any sort of friendly introduction. And the human was taking it all too casually. Like he ran into a mouse. His hand moved closer to her again, testing the waters, and her knees loosened. Minori finally felt the kick she needed to run.

Minori made a dash in the opposite direction of his hand, which happened to be the end of the shelf. She yelped as she came to a stop. When she turned, she found his hand moving again. With nowhere left to go, Minori slipped right off into nothing. Her gut became her center of gravity as she was caught in a free fall. With a whoosh and a clap, her vision boggled and went out.

* * *

"Wait!"

It was too late. She panicked and fell backwards. His hand shot out, and he captured her like a firefly.

Rega held his hands together, careful to create enough space between his palms. He let out a breath of disbelief and shook his head. He couldn't believe it. On any other day he _wouldn't_ believe it, but he couldn't mistake the definite weight in his hand.

A tiny girl fell off of his spice rack. And he caught her.

Just to be sure he wasn't dreaming, he turned and saw his grandfather's restaurant stretched out before him. The chairs were all up, the walls had their old time wheels and lanterns hanging, and there was a nick in the post where Fritz threw that knife on a dare last spring. So he was home.

Still unsure if he was awake, Rega leaned against the counter behind him and sighed. For the first time since he caught the little… thing, he worried that it wasn't struggling in his hands. Not even moving. Nervous that he squashed or was stifling her, Rega slowly parted his thumb and peered in.

The girl was very real indeed. She was sprawled out on her back. Her dress was wet like she had been swimming in it. Rega cautiously lifted his hand for closer inspection. Scraggly brown hair under a little red knit hat. Spritely features with infinitesimal detail. There was no way she was one of Melody's dolls. His last hope of reality was lost.

Her chest moved rhythmically up and down. She was breathing. Rega held a hand over his heart in relief, bracing the counter behind him to steady himself.

He nudged her head with his pointer finger. Her eyes began to flutter, and soon, she was groggily moving before she started to look around wildly. When she shrieked and attempted to crawl away, Rega closed his hands again.

"Wait! Wait!" He cautioned her, forgetting to quiet his tone. Rega was back to square one with disbelief. He sighed, feeling her tiny fists pounding his fingers for an escape. Half of his speech was reassuring himself as well. "Wait… You have to promise to calm down, okay? I don't want to drop you on accident. Do you promise?"

There was a shift in movement in the dip of his palm. An almost imperceptible sound came from within his hands.

Rega sternly set his mouth, ready for anything. "Okay… I'm opening my hands now…"

This time, Minori didn't try to escape. When Rega saw her again, she was curled up in a ball with her head in her knees. His slight movement caused her balance to be upset, and she toppled over but didn't relinquish her fetal position.

It was best to start with the basics, he reasoned. Rega couldn't see any physical injuries, but he had to ask. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Minori shook her head. That was more definite communication. At least they were speaking the same language.

Rega took a deep breath. It had been a long day, and this whole thing reeked of an exhausted psyche. But in case it was all somehow not a figment of his imagination (which he would be giving quite a bit of credit to), he needed to roll with the punches.

Minori's heartbeat was still pounding in her ears, but it was slowing as the panic seeped away. Now she was just left with the lingering feeling she was in a world of trouble with her parents. The fact that this human hadn't killed her for sport yet was just all too baffling for her. It went against everything she had been taught since birth. Though it was hard to grasp, she couldn't deny the proof before her. This… _human_… was being civil.

And he was trying to communicate with her again. "Do you live around here? Can I help you get something? Food?"

Now that was just shameful! As one of the little folk, Minori had pride in their secrecy and way of life. They only took what they needed, and what wasn't missed. She couldn't accept pity handouts! Minori released herself from her self-inflicted headlock and slowly unwound her body. She chanced a peek at his massive face that was curiously leaning over his hand. She was just about as mystified as he was. "I… I live nearby."

Her voice was small but clear. Akin to the trilling of a little bird. Rega nodded his head in understanding. "Would you like me to take you there?"

Minori found herself nodding in the affirmative. After all she had been through, she just wanted her warm bed and safe little home again. She carefully repositioned herself in his palm so that she was sitting up on the wobbly surface. "The… Trade Station."

"Right…" Rega took a deep breath, shaking his head to clear it. He took a step, and Minori was jerked backwards. She tumbled around with a squeal. He quickly stopped, cupping his hand better and hovering his other above her protectively. "I'm sorry! I'll walk slower. Are you ready?"

"Mmhm…" Minori replied, crawling to his ring finger and hugging it tight.

She closed her eyes as Rega took the next step forward. There was a whistling breeze that passed through his fingers around her hair in odd currents. His body carried him steadily in an up and down motion she felt every minute rise and fall of.

Rega got to the front door soon enough and dumbly looked around as he thought of what to do. It was still pouring rain, as evidenced by the girl's wet clothes and hair. He went to the first dining table and carefully lowered his hand down to the surface. Minori got the hint and clambered off, standing up for the first time and staring up at him. She was surprised her legs were working after being so shaken. "Wait there. Don't… disappear or anything."

Minori watched as he went to the coat rack and took the last dark jacket hanging there. He quickly stuck his arms through it, giving her a nervous glance every now and again as if she would fade like a mirage. He looked around again and took the lit lantern off the wall hook. Reaching in, he bit his tongue as the wax touched his skin. Rega removed the candle and set it beside Minori on the table, resting the empty lantern open for her. "Here. You can stay in this to keep dry. Just the Trade Station, right?"

"Okay…" Minori bit her lip, climbing up onto the warm metal. The lantern was roomy for a six centimeter girl, and she eyed the high-vaulted ceiling above her in wonder. She jumped as Rega closed the door behind her and latched it, her heart thumping again in fear.

"Nice and easy," Rega promised, lifting the lantern.

Minori tottered and decided to sit where the candle had been in the center. She gulped as the door to the restaurant opened, and Rega stepped out into the rushing torrents of rain.

It wasn't a long walk, but Minori found herself sweating in the closed environment. She fanned her shirt and tried to control her breathing. Rega lifted the lantern closer to his face so he could talk to her, and she involuntarily flinched again. "Just at the front door?"

She debated how safe it was to tell him, and she didn't see the cat around. Besides, the man hadn't killed her yet! Minori relied too much on that…

"The… there's a grate. Around the side of the house. I can make it from there," she answered, nearly shouting so he could hear through the glass panes of the lantern and the rain coming down.

It was Rega's turn to look wary as he eyed the Trade Station's impressive building. He stepped to the side of their porch and meticulously searched the dark ground, barely believing this is where the evening took him: stalking Jonas' house in the middle of the night. He dodged a windowsill, his head low enough to walk straight into it as he passed. The promised iron grate appeared soon after. It was an old window well, kept fairly dry due to the unusual elevation of the foundation and angles of the gutters.

Rega set Minori and the lantern down in the grass. She hurried to the window and pressed her hands and face against it to see what he was doing. He slid his fingers between the bars and took an unsure grip of the rusty metal, testing the weight. It was bulky and awkward, but it lifted easily enough, snapping the strings of ivy woven through it. Minori gasped as he took it off and set it aside. He opened the door on the lantern.

Minori stared at his open palm. She wondered if her parents heard the grate coming up, and if they did, she had best hurry. Rega waited for her doubt to pass, rain sticking his brown bangs to his face. "Go on – I'll lower you down."

She found herself accepting his offer with numb detachment, hopping aboard his fingers and crawling to the center of his palm once again. He did as promised and reached down to her family garden, stopping his hand just inches from the ground.

Minori leapt down, catching her fall with her hands. When she turned and stood, Rega had already extracted his hand and was replacing the grate. She watched as he picked up the lantern and stared back down at her. They shared a moment of eye contact before Minori took a step backwards. Her feet began to work of their own accord, bringing her deeper into the shadows.

She saw him stand to leave, and Minori made a sprint for the kitchen door - bolting it tight behind her.


	9. Eight

Hey-o! Thanks for the reviews last chapter Peachie and teamBLAZE! If I didn't address that already (wow, I'm behind) I really should have. Since I began writing this long before I even knew what Rega's English name was going to be, his Japanese name has kind of stuck. Same with Minori. Now that the game's released though, and I know who's who, I've been kind of torn. But since I already began using the Japanese names, I'm pretty used to it, and it'd be a little weird for me to change them back now. I hope it isn't a game changer for anyone reading this. Just shows its age. n_n'

I'll be posting another chapter really soon! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Eight**

* * *

As she expected, Minori just wasn't the same. She went about her usual chores, but she was constantly on her toes. Always waiting for the human to reappear and lay waste to their home in a horrific, nightmarish sequence. A nightmare she had dreamt about time and time again since the day she had seen his giant eyes staring into hers.

"No, not that one, Mother," Minori shook her head. She had to focus. She couldn't be so suspicious. Putting away the last dried dish, she went to her mother at the stove.

Chelsea watched patiently with her hand holding a dash of seasoning left hovering over the steaming pot. Minori closed her eyes as she smelled the stew, shaking her head again. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached into the upper cupboard and brought out a bag of sweet-smelling grasses. Minori plucked up a purple leaf and merrily handed it to her mother.

"Hm…" Chelsea hummed, skeptically eyeing the suggestion. She put her own herbs back in their container, patting her hands free on her apron before taking the leaf from Minori. She crunched it up in her hands, twisting it and tearing it to pieces. After tossing them into the creamy mixture, she stirred the pot and took a tentative taste with a satisfied 'ah!' She smacked her lips in surprise. "Much better! But different. You've got quite a nose, Mini. Thank you!"

"No problem, Mother," Minori giggled, turning and picking up the empty laundry basket.

"Oh, would you mind sweeping up while you're out? By the time you're finished, I'll have supper ready, and we can start mending those clothes as we wait for your father," Chelsea prattled off the list over her shoulder, watching the stew simmer.

"Sounds like a plan…" Minori sighed, wearing a polite smile as she pushed her back to the kitchen door. Once it shuttered closed behind her, she tossed the laundry basket down and began collecting the clothes from the line in an abrupt manner. "Get it together…"

The dream she had the most these past few days of quiet unease was being stuck inside that lantern. The human locked the door on her, and the air grew unbearably stuffy and hot. It was almost like standing in a gazebo, lost in another world as the outside faded to nothing but black and raindrops. It swung as if it was a pendulum, and Minori would roll back and forth across the floor out of her control. Grasping at the smooth floor for a hold and never finding one, being tossed around like she was in a hamster ball. She would wake up over-heated, tangled up in her knotted blankets. Always panting like she had run a mile.

Minori's nerves were in such a wreck after she had gotten home that she couldn't keep anything down the next day. Her parents assumed the rainy days had gotten to her, giving her a chill. But the rain had stopped, leaving windy summer clouds, and Minori was back on her feet for the daily routine. She had ventured down the vent and found her discarded bow; it having fallen from the breeze coming in through the window sill. Minori was grateful to have it back and also that it had gone unnoticed by her father, but seeing it reminded her of her fall from the window, reliving that jarring tumble in her mind. She wondered if she'd ever be able to enjoy the window sill ever again.

Every now and again her eyes would flit to the grate. She planned on using her worry over Arrow being out all day as an excuse if she was caught staring. Her heart was already pounding in her chest at the memory, balancing precariously in a giant hand…

Clothespins scattered as she pulled too hard, and Minori took a deep breath. _Focus._ He wasn't even remotely vicious… just kind. And very polite. A perfect gentleman, in fact. _There was nothing to worry about…_

She knelt and picked up the handmade pins one by one, setting them in the basket with the folded table cloth. Minori quickly plucked the rest of the laundry down, doing her best not to stare at the grate. The crumbling rust continued to patter down whenever there was a rush of wind from above, but the world below stayed stagnant and unmoving.

Minori slowly bent to rest the loaded basket on the stoop, taking up the nearby crow feather left against the side of the house. A shadow behind her forced a gasp from her lips as she whirled around. Nothing. Frowning with a perplexed stitch in her brow, Minori slowly approached the garden, staring straight up at the sky with the feather's shaft clenched tight by her whitened knuckles. The usual, hollow echoing surrounded her with not a trace of movement. Then a bounce.

"Eep!" She shrieked, a hand going to her heart as she jumped back.

A house cricket bounced past the rows of parsley. Infuriated she had been scared by such a silly thing, Minori shooed it off with her makeshift broom. She removed her hat after it sprung out of sight, running a hand through her hair. She shrugged to herself. "See, Minori? You're mental. Jumping at crickets now…"

Minori found the usual list of things to do around the house more tedious than usual as she listlessly swept the rusty iron bits, fallen leaves, and dust from their patio. She had never been so far from home before. In fact, Minori was sure she wouldn't have survived if she hadn't been so lucky as to find that open window across the humans' jungle-like garden. She should have kicked the bucket getting tangled up with the cat! Yet here she was. Sweeping her porch and pretending such a whirlwind adventure had never happened.

Minori's world had never seemed so small.

As one of the little folk, Minori was quite used to seeing things larger than life. But feeling it was such a different story. Scaling a brick wall coated in vines, dodging her way through an enormous kitchen, nearly meeting her maker falling from a spice rack. Minori could hardly believe all of these things had happened to _her_. Or more importantly, that she had been able to sleep after the fact! But the moment her head hit the pillow, the exhaustion had taken its toll, and Minori had slept like a baby. Waking and feeling like it was all a dream. Like it _had_ to be…

The last of the sweeping done, Minori lingered on the edge of the patio with the crow feather in her hands, looking down at the pile of rock that their house stood upon. She had felt tired of sitting around before, but every inch of her house was a hive of boredom. Nothing could excite her now that she had been out on her own. Minori wasn't going to be a daredevil and risk her life every night, but… a little bit of healthy rebellion couldn't hurt, right?

She had to get out. See another human… But she wouldn't be able to do any exploring any time soon. Her tack and string had been lost to the cat, so Minori had no way to escape the limits of her cramped home.

"Mini! Are you finished?" Chelsea called from the door.

Minori turned away from the darkness with a nod. "Just now, Mother."

"Good! I've set everything up at the table," she said, disappearing back through the door to the kitchen.

Minori propped up the feather and followed her inside. Catching her mother's profile, she remembered that Chelsea was swallowing her fear today. It was her father's first outing since hurting his shoulder, but he was adamant he needed to leave once he didn't need the sling anymore. So her mother was doing what she did best – keeping busy. Minori decided to take a page out of her book and try to get immersed in the housework to keep her mind from wandering.

They each found a place at the kitchen table and started picking through one of the two piles of hole-spotted clothes. Chelsea chose a pair of Vaughn's pants to start with, and Minori found one of the many aprons in need of a patch or two to occupy her time.

Chelsea watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye. Minori had been sick with the flu a few days ago, and she was on the mend. But something was still off. She was quiet. Not very chipper. Though Chelsea wanted to guess it was worry for Vaughn, her daughter hadn't been very lively for the past few weeks. Minori's usually sweet nature had been clouded. Rather like a flower in the shade.

Her mother cleared her throat, stitching with precision and ease as Minori sewed sloppy yet very careful lines. "Dear, that's an overcast. We use blanket stitch. Stronger, you know."

"Oh…" she grumbled in frustration, shaking her head as she pulled the thread back out to start over.

"Mini?" Chelsea prompted, slowing her work to sincerely study her daughter. "Is something bothering you?"

Minori fiddled with the needle, waiting to put the thread through the eye to begin again. Her hands fumbled as she debated confiding in her mother. Not the whole truth, of course, but… a safe alternative.

Chelsea gave her a warm smile, sitting up straighter in the high-backed kitchen chair. "You can tell me. Anything at all."

Laying her sewing things in a bunch on the table, Minori leaned forward in earnest. "Mother… have you ever seen a human before?"

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, her jaw slackening. Chelsea struggled for words, slowly gathering up her own sewing supplies. "You… you've seen one?"

Minori stared at the apron in her hands, refusing to make eye contact. The kitchen felt crowded despite it being just the two of them.

Chelsea reached out and took one of Minori's hands. "Oh, honey… I'm sorry."

That… was not the reaction Minori had been expecting. She was sure her mother would assume she had been out and about exploring in order to see a human, and she'd be worried. Or worse – livid. Minori had thought this was going to be a lecture.

"Did it frighten you? They're awfully big, I know," Chelsea nodded in understanding.

The intervention feel was getting to her. Minori cocked her head to the side. "So you have seen one? Did it see you?"

"Oh, good heavens! I should think not! We wouldn't still be living so safely here otherwise…" Chelsea shuddered, quickly going back to mending the pants.

"But what happens when they see us?" Minori insisted, leaning further forward to sit on the edge of her seat. "What do they do?"

Chelsea didn't like the morbid turn in the conversation. She gulped, scratching at the roots of her hair. "I… I've never seen what that looks like. But it's never good, Minori. Never good."

"So… all humans are evil?" She asked, slumping somewhat. "Can't just one of them be kind?"

"No such thing."

Both Chelsea and Minori jumped in surprise to find Vaughn at the door, having come in from the back instead of through the patio. Her mother readily stood to greet him, but Minori cowered slightly back in her chair, knowing her father was already unhappy with their discussion.

"You sure gave us a surprise! Welcome home, dear. I have stew on the stove – Mini helped me season it today. You know her nose!" Chelsea rambled with a chuckle, changing the subject every which way to get the dour expression off of his face.

Vaughn dropped his heavy bag, untying his rigging from his belt and shoulders. He rubbed at the sore spot on his back now that it was freed from the weight. "Humans are dangerous. The chief enemy of the little folk."

"Enemy? But we need them to survive, don't we? We use the things they leave behind or don't need," Minori bravely piped up despite her shrinking form.

Vaughn went on unhindered like he didn't hear her. "They can't stand the sight of the little people. If a human ever discovers one, they become obsessed, disillusioned… violent."

"Vaughn," Chelsea warned, her voice darkening as she glared at him. She put a firm hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off, and she visibly winced.

Minori fidgeted, clenching the apron tighter in her fists, the needle long discarded. Her brow knit in confusion. "But are all of them that way? I understand it's not worth risking to find out, but if by chance—"

"If by chance they've seen one of the little folk, they _will not rest_ until they see them again," he finished. He put his hands on the kitchen table, strictly staring down at his daughter. "We _cannot_ be seen."

"Vaughn! Stop scaring her! Please!" Chelsea scolded, going about to light the candles in the waning sunlight.

Vaughn bristled, the sore spot in his shoulder still a constant reminder of his proven point. "I will not have my daughter playing devil's advocate on this! She's taking a dangerous side, thinking all of this peace and rainbows with the big people!"

"Nothing of the sort!" Chelsea whirled away from the lit candle. She went to the stove and took a deep breath, mindlessly stirring the stew pot. They continued to argue as if Minori wasn't there. "She's just asking questions. There's no harm in being curious."

"You know what they say about curiosity," Vaughn said, rising from the table and staring down the hall with his arms stubbornly crossed. "It's a luxury we as the little folk can't have."

Minori rose from the table, both of her parents' eyes uneasily on her. She slowly went to the door and rested her hand on the knob.

"Minori, where are you going?" Her mother fussed.

"I… I just remembered I left the laundry basket out," she quickly excused herself, pushing the door open and letting it fall closed behind her.

She hurried away from the house, passing the basket by and standing by the clothes line. Minori leaned against the pole, staring up at the grate. The clouds had become more spotted with patches of dark purple and pink sunset breaking through behind them.

_If her father was right… why was the human she met different?_ Where was he? Why hadn't he returned? Why hadn't he squashed her at the get-go?

Minori sighed and pressed her cheek to the wood, closing her eyes. She could feel the light trail of wind coming from the grate if she focused, feeling it tickle the ends of her hair and tip of her nose. She had to see him again. Not just any human. The dark haired one with the deep blue eyes. The one who had proved her father wrong.

A warble caught her attention, and Minori stood back to stare straight up. Arrow wove his way expertly through the square openings in the grate, fluttering down to the garden and making a graceful landing. His head twitched as his eyes collected all that was around him, zoning in on Minori as he hopped forward.

Minori eyed the bits in his mouth curiously, wondering what he brought back today. Her eyes widened when Arrow dropped her tangled tack and string from his beak. They cluttered to the floor at her bare feet, and the sparrow cocked his head for a congratulatory pat.

She gratefully stroked his head feathers, stooping beneath him to take up her familiar red pushpin in her fist. Minori studied the string and found it miraculously unbroken. It just needed a good sorting out. Juggling the tack in her hand, Minori turned to look at the grate again. She decided it was no accident Arrow retrieved her escape rope for her. It was fate. And she was going to go see the human again. Tonight.


	10. Nine

Thanks for the reviews last chapter, teamBLAZE and StarshipFarm! I finally figured everything out, and the outline has been revised. Even though I'm a little sad to see all of my old chapters hit the tank, I'm more excited for the path this story is taking, and it feels fresher. No need to backtrack either – everything from this point forward is different, so no extra work for anyone reading along! Now my only gripe is how the setting is soooo off, ahaha. That's what I get though for starting ahead of the game.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Nine**

* * *

Carefully tip-toeing her way across the patio, Minori crouched below the grate. A single spot of moonlight hazed through the iron above her head, casting uniform lines of shadow on her mother's garden and across her hunched form like prison bars. The night was deathly quiet, with only the muffled hum of the summer cicadas in the outside world above her to fill the eerie silence.

Minori unwound the string from around the tack in purposeful loops. She had spent the past couple of hours locked in her room, where her parents thought she was sleeping, unravelling the string and untying the knots the cat had made. Now that it was finished, she had climbed into her dress, placed her trusty hat upon her head, and brought her bow as she snuck out of the house.

Under different circumstances, Minori would have found it unwise to flex her rebellious tendencies and sneak away to get a glimpse of a human the very same evening that she had been arguing with her father about it. But she was tired of waiting. She needed to start trusting her instincts and making decisions for herself.

Standing, Minori held her breath as she positioned her bow straight up with the push pin at the ready. She focused on the same spot she had shot not long ago when her father needed help getting down, and with another breath, she released.

Though her first shot missed with a light clang, Minori retrieved her tack and quickly succeeded on her second attempt. She tested the rope that had wound about the grate, jumping on it and firmly tugging it a few times before she decided it was strong enough to lift her. So she slung her bow over her shoulders and climbed.

Like a spider in the dark, Minori inched her way to the surface. Before she reached the rusty iron, she closed her eyes and listened. Her arms shook with the strain of keeping her weight up, and a cool breeze spun her clockwise. Unable to wait any longer and deciding she couldn't hear any present danger, Minori bit her lip and tenderly gripped the scratchy grating. With a heave, she lifted herself through and balanced her boots between bars as she quickly reeled in her rope.

"Brr…" Minori whispered with a shudder, disliking having her back to the world as she worked. Once her tack was spun and safely in her pocket with a pat, Minori turned and crawled her way to the edge. Once her fingers gripped grass, she leapt onto the ground with a winded sigh.

_Such work to get up here, and there's still so far to go!_ Minori squinted through the shadows, unable to make sense of half of them outside of the typical flowers and brambles. With stiff determination, Minori began her trek through the Trade Station family's abandoned garden. It felt more familiar on her second round, as she furiously tried to make note of rocks and dips to recognize on her way back. Her will began to tremble as it mixed with the fear of the unknown in the dark around her. Sweating, she bit her lip and forced herself to calm her jumpy nerves in the stillness of the night.

A glow finally caught her eye above the rows of tall plants, nearly blinding against the dark world she was roaming through. It was the window.

Picking up the pace, Minori ran ahead, panting hard. She had so far been without incident, but she wasn't going to flounce around with the risks if her target was so close. She approached the window from the right this time, finally meeting the brick building through a short meadow of open lawn. The dirt beneath the pane was packed with lumpy clay that was worn from the rain, making a treacherous path to the wall of ivy. Minori's boots sunk and stuck in the muck until she propelled herself against the wall, gripping the first vine before her nose.

"Just one more climb, and you're there…!" she told herself with a proud smile teasing at her lips. _She had actually made it! _Minori was so close, and yet…

As she took her footholds in the mortar and pulled herself up on the tangled greens mere centimeters at a time, Minori's heart began to pound. From the open window, she could hear loud, chattering voices in mixed conversation. There were people inside. Lots of them. _This late?!_ She supposed it must be a human thing to stay out so carelessly past sunset, as humans didn't have the same dangers that her family was so guarded against.

Once she was beside the window, Minori awkwardly reached out for the sill. With a stretch and squeak of worry, Minori tumbled onto the wood. Finding a triangular shadow the light didn't touch, Minori pushed herself into the corner for a rest. She waited in the tense silence for someone to react to her noise, but she was too small to cause any suspicious sound for the buzzing restaurant. Eyes wide with wonder and fear, Minori poked her head around the side and peeked into the bright room.

It was the most activity she had ever seen. Even though it was just a few tables of families and friendly faces in the sleepy diner, Minori was amazed at the giants. They moved and laughed over enormous plates of food Minori could get lost in and drank from goblets three times her height – at least! Some were tall, some were round, some wore strange saucers of glass on their noses. But they were all people. And even though the blood was pounding in her ears too fast to distinguish their conversations, their voices were all booming and merry. They interacted like her family at home, with men, women, and children alike. They had unique faces and intricate clothes. The whole thing was somehow… familiar. Like finding a favorite food in a foreign land.

Minori had been so spellbound at the sight that she had begun to walk entranced through the window. The pane above her head groaned as a gust of wind rocked her small frame enough that she dashed inside. In a panic at being in the open, Minori jumped the gap to the counter and hid behind a salt shaker just in time as the window crashed down with a bang.

"Oh, dear!" A young woman gasped in surprise, holding her heart at being startled.

"Window scare ya?" A man laughed beside her, slapping her back in hearty comfort. He gestured to the small human at the table beside him, a human that Minori realized was a child, causing her to gape. _Still so big!_ "Melanie, would you open it up again? It's hot."

"Okay, Daddy," she obliged, hopping down from her chair. In a rush of air, the little girl ran to the window and hoisted it back up with a screech. Minori gasped and dodged behind the pepper shaker as Melanie reached out and took the salt she was hiding behind, using it to keep the window lodged open. She skipped back to her seat with her father offering his congratulations for her resourcefulness.

Minori's interest fixated on the first girl. Her hair was short, cropped close to her chin, and she wore a cute bow as a headband. Her eyes were bright and lively as she laughed over dinner with her little family. Her voice was surprisingly sweet for a human's.

Minori would have been content watching the people interact all night from behind the pepper shaker, but it wasn't long before the chairs were being pushed in and yawns let out. Dishes were left on the tables, a coin or two was put in the tip jar, and the customers were all saying their fare wells to the man behind the bar.

Minori raced behind the jars and pans on the counter, coming to a hasty halt before her feet touched the open range. Peeking out from around a hot kettle bubbling with water, Minori spotted a figure quickly passing her by. She remained rooted and watched as he crossed back over, slower this time as he checked the last of his dishes simmering away.

_It's him!_ Minori chewed her lip as she cowered back, hoping she wouldn't get in the way. The human so close to her was wearing a sporting tie, his button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. There was a red apron around his waist with a few stains. He had the tousled brown hair and sea foam eyes. This was him. No doubt about it.

"You have a nice night!" He suddenly shouted over his shoulder, giving a friendly wave to the customer on the way out.

Minori heard the door slam, and the man suddenly turned. He smiled and wiped his hands off on his apron. "Ah, sorry! Did you enjoy your meal, Maurice?"

"Food's great as always," the man laughed in return. The chef disappeared to meet him.

Once he was out of sight, Minori scampered precariously between the wall and the lit stove.

"What do I owe ya this time?"

Minori tripped and made a nose dive for the other side. She took a relieved break before crawling her way around the tin of various spoons.

"6,075 – the usual."

"Oh, Papa, let me get it this time," a female's voice interjected.

Minori held a hand over her mouth as she craned her neck to the open kitchen. She spotted the chef's back to her, facing the man from the window and his family.

"No, no. Won't have you pay for dinner; it was my treat!"

"But, Papa…" she protested, opening her purse slung around her side.

"Just listen to him, Lillie. He wants to do something nice for you," the chef intervened, a teasing note in his voice.

"Yeah, listen to him, Lillie! Man knows what he's talking about!" Maurice laughed boisterously.

The young woman rolled her eyes with a humorous shrug and gave her father a peck on the cheek as he handed over the money. The chef counted it out and organized it in the register, collecting the appropriate change and passing it off. The little girl that was with them had her hands atop the counter with her chin resting between them in boredom. But her eyes were on Minori.

Shivers running up her spine, Minori's face paled as she stared back in frozen disbelief. But the little girl rubbed her nose and looked away.

"You coming, Melanie?" Maurice held out his hand.

"Mm-hm~!" The girl nodded, running to catch up to her father with a spring in her step. She took his outstretched hand and swung it back and forth as they made their way to the door.

"See you later!" The girl named Lillie waved as she followed her family out.

"Good night, Lillie."

Minori slowly shrank back, not quite grasping how close it had been. She was too careless. This was a ridiculous idea. In this kitchen, she was at the mercy of these strangers. _Where was her sense of self-preservation?! This was too dangerous – she should just go home…_

She found herself hiding again, but her fear wasn't as pronounced despite her inner chidings. Minori watched as the chef proudly looked out over his empty restaurant and ran a hand through his hair. With a content smile, he made his way back towards her, completely unaware of her presence as he turned off the stove and stirred the small portion in the skillet. He passed it off to a ready plate and set it aside for later, checking that his sleeves were pulled up tight as he stacked a pile of dishes and carted them to the sink.

_It's so… normal._ For some reason, Minori had imagined that humans must have done bumbling, stupid things. Always dropping supplies for her father to pick up and being completely oblivious to everything around them. But here this guy was, performing such a simple task at a brisk, practiced pace. Like how she worked on her own chores at home.

Feeling a little self-conscious, Minori went to the wall and readjusted her skirts in her reflection on a copper lid. She brushed away some dust she found at her knees, and righted her hat, fluffing her wavy hair about. "Now I just have to say… hello. Simple as that. Just… don't want to surprise him. Take it slow, Min. Okay… phew. Here goes…"

Minori held her breath as she watched herself take the first step and emerged onto the counter in plain view. She clutched her dress in fistfuls at her sides, her eyes pinched shut. She was shaking like a leaf, waiting for the worst.

But uneventful seconds passed. She forced a peek through a squinted eyelid and found herself completely alone. Opening her eyes wide, Minori spun around, not finding the human anywhere. _What?!_

A cheery whistle nearly scared her off of her feet. Minori ran to the edge of the counter and looked around, finding the source of the sound at the far row of cabinets. There he was, stacking dozens of dried plates into the cupboards with a light tune to pass the time.

Minori was quite at a loss for what to do while she waited for him to return and finish washing the utensils in the soapy basin. She found herself hardening her reserve as he turned and marched back, whistling all the way.

"Um! Excuse me, but I just—" Minori weakly held up her hand in greeting, but he zipped on by without a glance her way. Quite flustered at being ignored again, Minori awkwardly wrung her hands. More at ease by this point, she patted her skirt and rocked on her heels. _Well, this isn't working…_

He started another song to whistle, and he was back to scrubbing pots with his arms elbow deep in the bubbly water. Minori figured it would be a perilous idea, but waiting to be noticed out there on the counter top wasn't getting her anywhere. She just needed to go right for it. Since his hands were busy, it would be more difficult for him to retaliate if things went wrong anyways, giving her some time. Making up her mind, Minori plodded across the counter, feeling like she was walking high up on scaffolding with the windy echo she could feel with the distance she was from the ground. She stopped at the drying rack where he was placing the pots and pans he was done with.

Minori peered at the suds, looking between the man and his work. She was a little dumbfounded he hadn't seen her yet. She had hoped to catch his peripheral, thinking that would be safest, but he was so absorbed in the dishes and probably too tired by this time of the night to bother with ghosts of the eye.

In fact, it was rather interesting just watching him work for a bit. It wasn't that dirty dishes were so riveting, but a good part of it was the size. Minori still couldn't wrap her head around how big everything was. The pan lid floating near her corner of the sink was big enough to use as a roof! And if she was being completely honest… the human was rather pleasing to the eye. Very handsome but his smile was approachable. Since Minori expected the giant humans to look more like the trolls her father described in his silly, bedtime stories, it was an unexpected surprise. Except for his size, the human looked so… friendly. Normal, even.

As she debated introducing herself again and being upfront, the whistling abruptly stopped. Minori looked up and found the human staring right back at her. His soapy hand was frozen in the act of setting a cookie sheet on the drying rack beside her, leaving it to hover in the air and drip.

The first thing that came to mind was for her feet to slowly put her in reverse. Minori clenched her teeth, never breaking eye contact as she disappeared behind the pot on the end.

"W-wait!" He snapped into attention once she was gone. Surprisingly, she didn't disappear for good and heeded his command, bashfully reemerging from around the shiny side of the pot, only revealing half of herself as she waited for what he would do.

Minori noted he was already hastily rubbing his hands dry on his apron, taking her head start away. Without a back-up plan, she gulped. But she didn't move. She was this far already.

"I…" he shook his head, dumbfounded at what he was seeing. He was rubbing his hands raw, unable to take his eyes away in fear the little being would vanish. "You came back."

Minori nodded, a jerky motion with how much her muscles were already shivering. The joints that felt locked up like stone relaxed at his gentle tone, and she inched herself ever so slowly further into his view. There was only one thing she could think to say in her quaking voice. "H-hello."

He smiled, scoffing as he put a hand to his forehead, pushing up his bangs. "I thought you were a dream!"

Minori shook her head, feeling shyer. The fears of him being a human were being pushed to the back of her mind as the more pressing matter loomed before her. What was she going to say? Why was she here? She had never talked to anyone but her parents before… it was a rather daunting, social situation she had placed herself in.

"Wow, I… I don't know what to say," he admitted, apparently in the same boat she was in. He rested his hands on his thighs as he leaned down, instinctively trying to get to her level.

"Neither do I…" Minori found herself saying. But rather than the typical introductions and pleasantries she was sure she was supposed to try, her mouth was working faster than her mind as she blurted: "Why didn't you come back?"

"Come back?" He asked, logically confused.

"You didn't come… c-come back and find us…" Minori reworded, shuffling her feet and breaking their unwavering eye contact. Her mumbling got stronger and louder as her father's stories raced through her memory. "You d-didn't come and wreck everything, and stomp on our house, and take us away!"

"Whoa, slow down there," he cautioned, but the hand he raised made her flinch back. He tried to wrap his head around her accusations. "I didn't… I'm sorry?"

"What humans do!" She called back, slinking a little farther away from him. "Why didn't you go crazy and obsess over finding us? How did you leave us alone? Why?"

"Well, I thought you were a figment of my imagination… so I didn't really consider it," he told her straight, standing back to give her some space. _Did that mean… she just made things worse?!_ He rubbed his chin in thought, giving her a doubtful look. "Did… did you want me to?"

"_No!_ Good gracious…" Minori held her hands over her heart at the terrible suggestion. Who would offer such a thing? But he truly seemed so… calm and collected. Flippant. Nothing like what her father had warned her about.

He chuckled at her reaction, making Minori feel impossibly smaller and sillier. He folded his arms under his chest, still keeping a sharp eye on her. She was moving so realistically, so it couldn't have been his imagination this time… but it was a hard thing to let himself believe. That he was holding a conversation with a girl the size of a pen cap. "My apologies for not storming any villages and worrying you. I wouldn't dream of it."

Minori was strangely comforted by his words, feeling the sincerity despite his teasing tone. She twisted her own white apron in her hands.

"If you don't mind my asking…" he was studying her, making her feel like she was pinned under a magnifying glass despite the distance. "But… what are you?"

"I…!" Clearly affronted, Minori's face darkened in hue. "Why, I'm a person!"

"Perhaps introductions are in order," he suggested, taken aback that he had offended her so easily. Stepping closer and finding she wasn't recoiling, he almost held out his hand by habit. He half-wondered if this was being watched, and it was some sort of elaborate prank. "My name is Rega."

She left the shelter of the pots and pans, stepping out and smoothing her ruffled apron down. Speaking mostly to her shoes, she attempted a glance but hung her head. "I'm… I'm Minori."

When he just stared at her in response, Minori's hands found her hat, and she busied herself with making it sit just right but only succeeded in mussing her hair. "B-but I guess you could c-call me Mini – if you want!"

"Mini?" Rega asked. _How appropriate._ "Hm… I like Minori."

Minori watched with apprehension as he slowly raised his arm and held his hand out to her. As it was vertical, she didn't know how he expected her to hold on let alone be wished to be taken somewhere.

"You shake. It's a… greeting," Rega explained a little awkwardly.

Still skeptical how this was going to work with the size difference, Minori eyed his pinky before grabbing it in both of her hands. She shook it up and down a few times and stepped away, hands firmly behind her back. "That right?"

"Yeah… huh," he mumbled. It was strange to have a name to the little face. Rega looked over his shoulder at his dinner growing cold and quickly turned back, glad to see she was still standing there. He gestured behind him. "If you have the time, would you like something to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not very hungry… but thank you," she added as an afterthought, kicking the toe of her shoe to the counter.

"At least take a more comfortable seat. I'm feeling a little ill, so I'd like to find a chair," he said, stretching out his palm with the back of his hand flat down for her to board.

"Oh… very well, I suppose. I'm sorry," Minori hadn't noticed his face paling, but she supposed she couldn't blame him. She felt a little giddy, too, with all of this. As she hadn't detected any mischief, Minori stepped between his fingers and hopped upon his palm, carefully sitting down and holding her skirt beneath her as she did so.

"You ready?" He prompted, his hand rising as he asked.

"Er – okay!" Minori laid her hands flat, trying to root herself steady as Rega started to walk. The familiar breeze picked up, and she felt her heart bounce as he took a step.

It wasn't a long trip before he decided on one of the empty tables that he had recently bussed clean. He set his hand down, and Minori clumsily hobbled off. "Um… wait there!"

Minori waited patiently as Rega hurried back to the kitchen. He pulled open a drawer and hurriedly selected a pair of chopsticks, slamming the drawer closed again as he picked up his food, and snatched a fabric napkin on the way. She watched him bustle around with the first traces of humor she had found this evening, a little bashful she was making him fuss so much. When he returned to the table, she tried to reassure him. "No need to rush—"

But he hadn't heard her little voice, setting his dinner aside and placing the napkin in a bunch in the center of the table. He moved the candle and spice shakers away as he fiddled with making it look comfortable. "This is the best I have at the moment."

"No trouble…!" She was starting to fuss now, too. Rega was much more polite than she had expected from a human, and he was excessively polite as it was. Minori jogged to where he had folded the napkin and attempted to climb it.

"Here, um…" Rega tentatively pinched her skirt, making her gasp in surprise as she was gently lifted from the ground. She pathetically pressed her skirt down to cover herself, but as he had her by the back, there was no need for her to fear flashing anyone. He set her amongst the dark green folds and allowed her to right herself. "Is that alright?"

"Oh, this is just fine! Thank you – oh, goodness!" Minori said as she tumbled back head over heels, performing a clumsy, reverse somersault with a squeak. Before Rega could attempt any aid, he heard a light, lilting laugh. Minori reappeared giggling, struggling to steady herself as she climbed back to the top. Her hat was askew as she finally flopped into a solid enough sitting position, taking her beanie off and shaking out her hair. "My, what an adventure this is! I've never seen so much blanket in all my life!"

Rega watched her in fascination as she tucked her tumbles of hair back into her knit hat. He shook his head as he brought his plate around and took up the chopsticks. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Is that rice?" Minori sniffed the air.

"Just fried, real simple," he answered shortly. In truth, he didn't want to talk about rice. He wanted to talk about her. Rega was convinced that the more he learned about her, the less insane he'd feel.

"I'm good, thank you," she repeated her rejection, feeling confident enough in her stability to fold her hands in her lap.

Rega felt a little on the spot as he tried a few bites in the silence. Once he swallowed, he hovered his chopsticks over the leftovers from the dinner shift and looked at Minori with a prompt. "So… a person, eh?"

"I'm just… little," Minori said, a hint of her parents' pride in her voice. "My family is of the little folk. We've been around as long as the humans have, I suppose. We need them to survive, after all."

"You need us?" He asked between another mouthful.

Minori nodded. She was careful with her answers, but she didn't think she was revealing too much yet. It was nice to talk about her culture with someone who didn't know about it. It made her feel like an ambassador for her people… even if she didn't know many. "We borrow. The things you lose or don't need. Things you won't notice go missing. We use them to survive. Um… where do you get your things? Are there… _bigger_ people to borrow from?"

"In a way…" Rega said, holding in a chuckle at her aghast expression. "We get our food from animals and plants. A cow is quite a bit bigger than a person… if that's what you mean?"

His teasing had gone over her head, so she was just focusing on being relieved that there weren't even larger giants to worry about. "Dear me… I couldn't imagine taking something from an animal. Won't they hurt you?"

"Oh, no. It's give and take," Rega explained. "We shelter and feed them, and they provide us with things like milk and eggs."

It was Minori's turn to study him. She caught those scarily bright eyes of his but didn't look away. "You know… you're very kind. Not at all what I thought… the first human I met would be like anyways. Then again, I never planned on meeting any humans."

Rega softly smiled. "If it's any consolation, I never thought I'd see a person your size in real life, let alone talk to one." As it was his turn to ask a question, he wondered aloud: "And a person is all you are? Nothing… magical?"

"Oh, how silly! I'm afraid I'm normal. No magic here!" Minori laughed as she turned out her pockets. The gesture forced her tack and string out, the ball rolling down to the table and stopping at his plate.

Rega picked it up and examined it with a furrow in his brow. "What's this for?"

"Oh! Th-that's just my tack. I…! I use it t-to get around," Minori held her hands out for it. Without her gear, she felt too vulnerable, and she was sinking back into her clam shell of unease.

Rega returned it to her, carefully dropping it into her waiting palms. "That's interesting. What kinds of places do you get your borrowings from?"

"I… should g-get going," Minori abruptly stood once her tack was safely back in hand. The action set her off balance, and she ungracefully trudged and wobbled through the fabric napkin until she was standing firmly on the table's surface.

"Already?" Rega asked, disappointment evident in his features.

"It's awfully late," she nodded. She hadn't meant to be gone so long, and she had put enough trust in a human for one night. Her heart rate was picking up again as she feared he wouldn't let her leave.

"Would you like me to take you back to the Trade Station?" Rega remembered, taking up the napkin and clearing his hands and mouth.

He was already standing, looming over her, and Minori felt cornered even out in the open. She had to keep her head about her. He was just being a gentleman! But she couldn't settle the uncomfortable pit in her stomach. It was all still so unfamiliar. She nodded even though she wasn't confident in her words. "If you wouldn't mind terribly… just set me on the sill. I came through the window, so I can leave that way just as easily."

Rega held out his hand, and Minori cautiously climbed aboard. He made the quick trip, keeping his arm balanced as best as he could. Minori hopped off once he was close enough, surprising herself a little with how eager she was to leave.

Before she could duck under the window, Rega stopped her with one last question. "Will I ever see you again?"

Minori paused mid step. Despite what she determined to be her common sense kicking in and making her fearful again, she couldn't help but look back up at him. There was something so true and honest in his eyes that made her think open-mindedly again. He had kept his word.

She caught the scent of the fresh, wet summer night outside as a gust of wind rattled the swishing grasses and vines outside the window. This human had so far defied all she thought she knew, making them less like monsters and more akin to something close to home.

She smiled and bowed, the bow still on her back tapping the back of her head as she did so. "I'll visit again… soon. Tomorrow."

"I'll look out for you," Rega promised with a friendly nod to see her off. "Um… good night, Minori."

Minori's smile grew, and she nodded back. "You, too…! Er, I mean, good night, too. Rega… oh, dear…"

As Rega chuckled at her fumbling, Minori made her escape. She stepped out into the dark, taking a deep breath on the other side of the glass. She looked back one last time and saw him still there watching her with a doubtful frown. He was probably thinking she'd never return, and she couldn't blame him. Their worlds were very different, and Minori's was often too dangerous to be taking such risks.

Plunging the sharp point of her tack into the wood, Minori tossed the line down. She took in the view, looking between the dark windows of the Trade Station across the way, and the scraggly raspberry bush at its side. Her grate was just beyond the left window. It smelled like rain.

Without further hesitation, she dropped down from the ledge and began her descent.


	11. Ten

Thanks for the review, teamBLAZE! It was so long, and you're still around – really, thanks so much. At least chapters are going to come out faster now. Think I'm finally catching up! I hope I do Rega/Raeger justice for you. :D

Thanks for reading, everybody!

* * *

**Ten**

* * *

"If she's sympathetic, what am I supposed to do?"

Chelsea couldn't quite believe she was taking the side she was currently fighting. Releasing a sigh, she wrung the dish towel in her hands as she turned to lean against the counter. "You have to take her with you."

Sat across from her in the middle of the night with dark circles under his eyes, Vaughn's leg bounced underneath the kitchen table with his nerves. His jaw was set with his chin resting in his palm. "No. This is proof, Chelsea, _proof_ that she is not ready for this! She's a child."

She couldn't lie and say she wasn't anxious. Her hands trembled as she clutched the towel. "No, it's proof she needs proper training. She's going to go out there anyways, and she needs to know how to do it right."

"I can't believe she did this. I can't believe she went out again," Vaughn growled.

Chelsea shakily took a seat. Neither had the courage to light up the room but for one, sad candle in the corner. Once they had found Minori gone, they decided the best they could do was to wait for her to return. If she wasn't back in a few hours, Vaughn was determined to go look for her. Chelsea ran a stressed hand through her tangled hair and propped her elbows up on the table. "She practically told us she was doing this. Mini's been moping about for weeks now. We should have seen it coming."

"It was my fault," Vaughn suddenly confessed, startling his wife. His expression had softened, his eyes fixed on the candle across the room. "I got her hopes up. You told me not to, but… I said I'd teach her. To be a borrower."

Chelsea's heart caught in her throat when his voice broke at the end. Her hand stole across the table and found his, squeezing it tightly. "Vaughn, this isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. Nothing has happened."

"You don't know that."

She flinched. Her husband's pessimism about these things was always hard to shake. But Chelsea's talent was persevering optimism. No matter how much she worried. "You've said so yourself. She's going to make a great borrower. Just show her how. Please."

Vaughn shifted in the dim. His shrewd eyes rested on his wife. "What made you change your mind?"

Chelsea chuckled, a sarcastic sound for their predicament. "This… I suppose. Mini's… Minori is almost an adult. We can't hold her back anymore. Scary stories aren't going to cut it. She's going to have to judge from her own experiences."

Vaughn scoffed. "At this rate, she's probably waving peace signs at the humans. Kindly asking if she has permission to look around for borrowings."

"Vaughn," Chelsea scolded. Her tone lightened as her thumb stroked the back of his hand. A small smile flit over her lips. "She's just… optimistic. The world doesn't seem so bad if she's never even seen it. She doesn't know what happened. What we've seen. Rose, Rutger, Gombe – they would know. They could tell her how—"

"Don't," Vaughn stopped her from going on, suddenly snatching her palm to interrupt her. He leaned across the table to take her hand in both of his own, holding it to his forehead as he lowered his head. "Don't…"

Tears filled her eyes as Chelsea saw him waver at the mention of their long gone friends. Family. She choked on a sob as she plead: "Please… don't let Mini fall… the same…"

Vaughn took her hand to his lips and kissed it in assurance, giving it a squeeze. "Alright. Don't cry… you've made your point."

"Thank you…" Chelsea's hand was released, and she immediately took the dish towel to her face to subdue her tears.

Vaughn gave her a snarky smirk that was quick to uplift her spirits and settle his own anxiety. "You're awfully persuasive."

Chelsea smiled, so glad to have such a strong, understanding husband at her side. Even if she didn't know the first things about borrowing since she was raised in a big, safe family where it wasn't necessary for her, Chelsea was confident her lone wolf of a partner could teach their daughter. Minori might be flighty and rebellious, but she could be just as strong as her father. Perhaps her uncannily good sense of smell could even make her a better borrower than Vaughn over time. Only some good practice would tell.

Minori's parents avoided eye contact for awhile, just sitting in the tense quiet as they waited. With every passing second, Chelsea felt her hope unravelling like a weak tether. Vaughn kept telling himself one more minute before he'd leap into action - go and bring her home. But his feet were rooted to the floor, one uncomfortably still jittering with his unease.

There was the smallest noise in the garden. Chelsea gasped and sat up straight, but Vaughn held a hand out in warning as he listened intently. There was a light ring and a clatter as the tack fell from the grate, just how Vaughn taught her to unhook it.

Vaughn nodded, and Chelsea sighed in relief. Their expressions now hardened in anger, prepared for the lecture they were about to tag team. Chelsea unrumpled the dish cloth, smoothing it out in her lap as she patiently waited as Vaughn took a similar, casual stance. Minori was going to hear it, alright…

But once the door opened, and Minori crept inside, she let out a squeak of surprise at seeing both of her parents waiting for her. She was so startled that she dropped her bow. "Papa! Mother! What… what are you doing up?"

Vaughn had the 'I could be asking you the same' on the tip of his tongue, but Chelsea kicked back her chair and tackled their daughter at a run. She was crying again as she held Minori tight.

Minori's eyes were wide with fear at being caught, but she slowly wrapped her arms around her mother and lightly patted her back in comfort. "Mama… I'm fine…"

Chelsea pulled away, inspecting her daughter's face for the smallest trace of injury. "We were worried sick about you! You should know better!"

Vaughn stood with a tired sigh, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. He went to his family and took Minori's hat, ruffling her hair underneath. "Glad you're back in one piece."

It was certainly not the reaction she had been expecting if she had ever been caught in the act of coming home after sneaking out. Minori was pulled to her father's chest as he had his turn of giving her a protective hug, but she was still frozen with bewilderment. _She had really scared them this time…_

"I… I'm so sorry!" Minori apologized, roughly hugging him back as hard as she could, her eyes pricking. "I didn't mean to make you worry…! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…"

With her emotions back in check, Chelsea shared a knowing look with Vaughn. Instead of the scolding they had promised, their nerves were too tattered to be too angry with her. "Alright, alright… Let's all get to bed. It's very late."

Vaughn put the jaunty hat back on Minori's head and parted her bangs so she could see. He put a firm hand on her shoulder. "What you did today was reckless, but… your mother and I have been talking. You're old enough to learn. Starting tomorrow, you'll come with me."

"On your borrowings?!" Minori gasped, the pallor in her cheeks lightening in excitement. "Really, Papa?"

"But you're on house arrest for forever," he shot her down with a firm nod.

"Wha-?!"

With Minori's mood falling so fast, Chelsea chipped in with her agreement. "You're really too careless, Minori. Something awful could have happened tonight, and we would've been powerless to help you. Though you're old enough, you're still not responsible enough to go out on your own."

"So if you have to ask to go out, you can't," Vaughn grinned as Minori pouted.

"But your father is going to teach you all the ropes… or whatever else you use – heaven knows I don't want to hear anything about your dangerous acrobatics, good gracious," Chelsea tossed the dish towel on the counter and left the room in a tizzy.

"Bed," Vaughn commanded, pushing Minori along with his usual gruffness.

Though she felt queasy at her sentence, Minori had to admit she got off pretty light. And what a deal – she'd learn how to be a real borrower! As she slumped into her room and closed the door behind her, she rested her back against the wood and paused.

She wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Rega tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, the pending rain let loose. It was a quiet, clean rain that pattered down through the grate and made her mother's garden perk up and shine. During the rainy season, the little family would have to ward off more bugs than usual as they all took shelter around their cozy home. But it wasn't all bad, as they had a new friend taking shelter with them during the day.

"Careful! Don't choke, silly. There's plenty…" Minori lightly scolded Arrow as the sparrow greedily pecked through the seeds she dispensed for him on the patio. At first, she was worried when ants started appearing to inspect his food, but Arrow quickly took care of those, too.

"Hm… perhaps you still hold a grudge," she decided, taking a bite of the sweet, coconut cookie her mother had made. It was how Chelsea always used the last bits of dried coconut, and Minori savored the tropical taste until the last crunch. She watched as Arrow started to follow the winding trail of ants coming up the rock, going down to find some more to snack on.

Once she brushed off the cookie crumbs from her clothes, Minori sat on the wooden floor and pulled her skirt out around her and smoothed out all of the wrinkles. She idly picked at her apron as she listened to Arrow hop about and the tip-tapping of the rain.

Perhaps she was prematurely nostalgic, but Minori couldn't help but be reminded of her first meeting with Rega whenever it rained. So quiet and peaceful… despite the trauma of the original situation, being trapped in an emptied lantern in the dark. The face that took her home had a name now and the first bits of a personality. Minori wondered what he was like; if he had put up a polite front for her when she stopped by. He seemed fussy, albeit a little serious. But he seemed so kind and down to Earth. That was all that she had gathered through the screaming alert of 'human' thumping through her mind the entire time she had been in the restaurant, but she wanted to know more. Really get to know another person. A friend to talk to and smile with.

Minori felt foolish. A human was the last creature she should be putting her trust for friendship in. It was such a horrendously uncertain, tip-of-a-blade path she was balancing on. Minori was quite literally putting her life in the hands of a stranger. Was it worth the risk?

Then she was still riddled with guilt, sprawled out on her little patio looking up through the bars. She had promised to visit him today. Would Rega wait up for her? If so, he'd have to wait until her promise was broken, and it made Minori's insides twist up painfully. As she turned on her side and drummed her fingers in front of her nose, she had to tell herself it was for the best. What if that polite front she suspected was true, and he was a monster just like her father warned her to beware? What if he set a trap for her?

Minori shivered, finding it difficult to believe such kind eyes could lie to her. But she had to come to terms that she had no experience in the world, and her intuition – that gut feeling that he was a nice person – was just not enough. Not right now. She'd have to wait. Wait and see if she was right or wrong…

"Min."

With a surprised gasp, Minori shot up. She whirled about, balancing her weight on her palms until she saw her father in the dim shadows around the corner of the house. He hefted his bag over his good shoulder and gave her a nod. "Get ready. We're starting out at sunset."

"Tonight?" Minori jumped up, brushing her hands off on her apron. She couldn't hide the hint of astonishment in her tone. _Already?!_ She was sure her house arrest was going to hold at least a week before he tried anything.

"Tonight," Vaughn repeated, looking her up and down. He shook his head. "Get some shoes on. And hurry up and eat something."

"Yes, sir!" Minori found herself saying, hurrying inside like a proper foot soldier.

She ran through the house until she turned into her bedroom door. Pulling on her boots, she shook her head. _Forget about Rega._ She needed to get her head in gear if she wanted to impress her father. No failing this time… or else she'd never get a chance to be a borrower.


	12. Eleven

Wow, it's been an age. To make up for lost time, I've got a couple updates up and raring to go right away! My life is settling down somewhat, and it's now possible to write again. Goal is to start finishing these stories that I've left rusting. Maybe it'll be one at a time? Mass updates for all of them? No idea! I'm figuring it out as I go, and this story just so happened to be first on the chopping block. Let's get through this!

Thanks for the review last chapter teamBLAZE! And thank every last one of you for reading!

* * *

**Eleven**

* * *

Minori gave her loaded pockets a pat before taking up her bow and slinging it over her head. It was a bizarre feeling, getting ready for a journey like this. She was used to doing it in secret, the tense thrill like she'd get caught any moment and it'd all be over so familiar in the pit of her stomach. But tonight it was being celebrated as easy as if she was going out for a stroll.

Her eyes roved over her cluttered room in case she was missing anything. She had her tack and string and her bow. Her hair was tucked into her cap on her head, so her father couldn't chide her for having her locks go everywhere in the way. Minori was ready, and she looked the part.

She was going to bring her glass pendant for luck, but she was too worried about losing it or having it weigh her down. Instead, she rolled up her favorite paper with the word 'ding' on the torn scrap, tucking it into her lumpy pocket. Minori couldn't quite describe why 'ding' was her favorite piece from her varied collection of inky words and letters she pinned up on her wall; gifts from her father's travels upstairs, and sometimes bits she would nab from the paper he would bring back for their use. There was just something so uniform about 'ding.' She loved the elegant curve of the 'g,' the rigid 'd,' despite how a bit of the stem was ripped off. The 'n' was so uniform, and she loved the silly, floating dot above the 'i.' It was such a complete script with dips and curves. Closed and open shapes. Though Minori couldn't read, she had decided long ago when she was just three centimeters high, that if she stared at 'ding' long enough, she'd understand what the lines meant someday.

"Minori, hurry along! Don't keep your father waiting!" Chelsea called from the kitchen.

Minori took a deep breath, running a hand down the mementos on her wall. She held her chin high and put on a confident smile. "Coming!"

She quietly closed her door behind her and focused on appearing calm and collected as she made her way down the hall, passing her parents' door and stepping into the light of the kitchen.

"She's fine. We have plenty of time," Vaughn said in monotone, allowing his wife to flit around him like a bee on a flower.

Chelsea nitpicked his outfit with practice, tightening his harness holding his pack from behind and checking that each buckle and cord was in place. It was the most she could do, as her power of protection was gone once he was out the door. "You ought to keep good time. The humans should be out of the room by now, and you'll still get some dying light to work by."

"Is that what you're wearing?" Vaughn gave his daughter a critical stare.

Minori folded her arms behind her back, giving him an unsure nod. It was her usual, fluffy teal and yellow dress. Since she was so comfortable in it, she couldn't quite imagine going out in anything else. Especially since these skirts had such deep pockets. She thought he would approve.

Vaughn stepped away from Chelsea, but she followed after him, opening his pack and inspecting its contents on her tip toes. He looked to Minori's bulging pockets and smirked. "It'll do. But you need a pack. None of this clunky stuff – you'll be dropping things."

She wanted to protest she had been out dozens of times without a pack, but Minori wisely bit her tongue. Vaughn provided his empty knapsack, a cream colored shoulder bag with a triangular, wooden button holding it closed. "Here. All yours."

"Really?" Minori's eyes lit up as she accepted it from him. Her own pack! She noted the strange weight, but Vaughn gave her a warning look not to mention it. Minori quickly knelt to the floor and emptied the contents of her dress into the bag.

"I put in some extra bandages, but you better not need them," Chelsea said, placing some of the fabric rolls into Vaughn's pack and tucking it in tight. She spun him around, patting down his shirt like a mother might for her child's first day of school. She wasn't always so flustered, but Chelsea couldn't help but be doubly pushy now that both of the people she loved and cared for were leaving her behind for the night. The possibility that neither of them would come back was becoming a heavier and heavier weight on her mind. "Avoid those mousetraps you were talking about. And mind your shoulder – it's still healing."

"Chelsea," Vaughn sighed, an amused smile on his lips as he watched her avoid his eye contact.

"You can still be back before midnight, and I'll be waiting up for you two," her prattling slowed as the paranoia bubbled closer to the surface. Her hands stopped at the straps on his front, her fingers clenching them until her knuckles were white. "Be… be back soon… stay safe…"

Vaughn planted a kiss on her forehead and fondly ruffled the bangs that were there. "You worry too much. We'll be fine."

"Yeah…" Chelsea admitted with an exhausted exhale. She righted her askew bangs with a sweep of her hand. "You two will be the death of me."

"Minori, nothing you can't use. No extra weight," Vaughn warned over his shoulder. Minori's hand froze as she held her scroll, biting her lip in annoyance at the eyes in the back of his head. After a moment where she pretended to set her scroll aside, she quickly packed it in and buttoned the knapsack, slinging it over her shoulders and then doing the same with her bow over top of it.

Vaughn turned around, looking her over with approval. "Ready?"

"Mmhm!" Minori hummed with a quick nod, standing as straight as can be.

Chelsea followed them to the back door. The light trailing out from the kitchen startled Arrow. His head that had been tucked in his downy neck popped into attention, and his beady eyes watched as Minori and Vaughn stepped outside. He looked on with Chelsea as the father and daughter said their goodbyes, and Minori gave her mother an extra hug for reassurance before running into the shadows after her father.

Her gall rising as she watched them go, Chelsea ran to the edge of the porch and shouted down: "You bring her back, Vaughn! If there's one hair missing from Minori's head, I swear I'll give you such hell that you'd _wish_ the cat got you!"

Minori's eyes bugged at her mother's harsh threat, giving a startled glance to her father to see his reaction. He was smiling wider than usual, shaking his head in good humor. "There it is… It doesn't suit your mother to fuss. Tough as nails. Why I married her."

"Was there someone else?" Minori asked, curious to where he placed his emphasis. She hopped over a jagged rock her father had easily stepped over, and she quickly caught up as they neared the air duct.

"Where we came from? Sure," Vaughn answered. Minori wasn't used to her father being conversational, but it was a side of him she found she liked. "Back in those days, the little folk weren't hard to come by. Had neighbors. Sometimes villages. Friends, relatives. Strangers to meet."

It was such a marvel to Minori who had only just seen a human herself not long ago. But another little person? What a wonder that would be! Their steps began to lightly echo as the empty tunnel sounded around them.

"Your mother had a big family. All farmers," he went on, suddenly pointing up ahead. "Traps are coming. Keep an eye out."

"I see 'em," Minori nodded obediently, holding her breath as they passed the first mouse trap. So her father wouldn't get off the subject, Minori prompted where he left off. She had never heard these stories before, usually ones too painful for her parents to recollect for her. Perhaps it was easier for her father to talk about them without her mother around. "Farmers?"

Reminded, Vaughn went on, staring straight ahead. "Yeah. All sorts of plants. Just like the big folk, they'd grow these giant vegetables. You can imagine they were popular for the villagers. Your mother had half a dozen sisters and brothers. She was somewhere in the middle. Too big of a family; hard to keep track. Me, not so much. Just my father. Your Granddad taught me everything I know."

Though his voice became steely at the mention of his own father, Minori picked up a spring in her step, and she let out a light giggle. Vaughn looked her way at the sound, eyeing her skeptically. She smiled shyly back at him. "That's something we'll have in common then. It's kind of like carrying on the family tradition, yeah?"

"Huh…" Vaughn's steps slowed until they both stopped. He was looking at her so deeply it was making her squirm awkwardly, fearing she said something wrong. He suddenly took her beanie from her head, releasing her wavy hair down her shoulders. Vaughn squashed it back on her head. "Just tie up the ends. You don't need to keep it in the hat."

Minori huffed indignantly at the action as she tamed her frizz. She plucked a string off of the end of her apron in a spot that needed a patch and quickly wound it about the ends of her hair, tying it firmly into a scruff of a tail. As she caught up to her father slowly disappearing down the dark duct, she ran past another mouse trap and found its lack of bait odd. In fact, none of the mouse traps had any cheese or peanut butter or familiar treats to trick mice. Her eyebrows stitched together at the suspicion, falling into stride with her father. "Papa? Why don't any of the mouse traps have bait in them?"

"So you noticed," Vaughn agreed, eyeing the last one to pass before the light of the vent before them. He reached into the back of his pack with expertise and pulled out his silver fish hook and line, winding it loose. "Either the merchant's wife is too cheap to load them, or they suspect there's more amiss than mice. That's why we have to be extra careful from now on."

Minori stared back at the glimmering hook of the mouse trap with a gulp. A light clang behind her forced a gasp from her lips, and she twirled to find her father had already hooked the grate and was tugging on the rope to test its hold. Once he was satisfied, he nodded to Minori. "Open up that pack of yours."

Remembering that she wasn't allowed to take it out in front of her mother, Minori excitedly dropped the pack and rummaged through it to the bottom. Careful to keep her scroll out of sight, she grinned at the present she found. "My own hook…?"

Vaughn watched with pride as Minori carefully looked over the little fishing hook and attached line, examining it from all angles and being sure not to touch its sharp point. "It's yours now. You're going to learn to use it."

Minori realized that meant right now and quickly shut her bag and held the hook and nearly invisible fishing line that was the same as her father's. It felt stiff compared to the soft string she was used to.

Growing more serious, he said: "We're just getting some paper. Simple… but you stick by me, got it? I don't trust you yet."

His words stung, but he was justified. Minori had disappointed her parents. She nodded listlessly, albeit obediently. "Yes, sir."

Vaughn's tone was harsh and low when he persisted: "But if something goes wrong, you leave me, you hear? Period."

The gravity of such a suggestion hit home for her, and tears threatened to prick her eyes. Her father's severity scared her. Minori dumbly nodded, unable to speak.

"Don't forget about that tack of yours; it'll come in handy. But it can only get you so far," he explained softer, turning the subject back around. He took the hook from her and demonstrated how to properly hold it. He swung it around and around like a sling at his side. "Once it's got some momentum, you let it go."

She hissed in a nervous breath through her teeth as she accepted the hook from him, trying to shrug off his dour lecture. Vaughn took a step back as Minori spun it around as her father had done.

"Faster. And focus it out. You don't want to get hit with that," Vaughn instructed.

No wonder he didn't want her mother seeing this – _it's so dangerous!_ Minori grit her teeth and threw the hook with all of her might. It went straight up, but it didn't reach the grate. With a squeak, she dodged as it came clamoring back down. Hands over her head, she peeked over at her father. "What did I do wrong?"

"Not enough power," he said, retrieving it and handing it back to her. "More… oomph."

"Oomph?" Minori asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, more…" Vaughn gestured upwards.

When her second and third attempts didn't have enough 'oomph' as Vaughn had described, he was about to intervene when he paused. He watched Minori as she observed the situation, her frustration ebbing as she unslung her bow. "Am I allowed to do it a different way?"

Vaughn only shrugged in response. He quietly watched as Minori tested the taught string, positioning the little hook at the nocking point. It swayed, being slightly smaller than her tack. Giving the string some slack, she rested the hook at the ready and aimed her bow above their heads. Minori took her time steadying the shot before she launched the hook. With a light ring of victory as it latched onto the vent, Minori found the string and gave it a firm tug. She looked to her father for further instruction.

Vaughn rubbed the back of his head, mussing up his hair. He took his rope in hand and wound it about his palm. "You can at least _pretend_ you've never done this before."

Minori couldn't help but laugh at that as she mimicked him and took up her own rope. Her jaw dropped as she watched her father propel himself upwards, kicking back and forth with massive upper arm strength. He made it look just as simple as climbing the stairs. Trying his technique, Minori leapt upwards and pulled herself up. The string was slicker than her own, and it took all of the muscle she had to follow after him.

Panting, Minori reached through the grate to pull herself up. Her hand was enveloped by her father's, and he easily lifted her to his side. She took deep breaths, clenching her sore fists. It'd take her awhile to get used to the new rope, but it was stronger and more stable than her string – that was for sure.

Vaughn wound up her hook for her and gave her a hearty slap on the back. "Not bad, rookie."

Minori bit her lip as she took back her hook and dropped it into her skirt pocket. She stayed crouched next to her father, watching him as he looked out over the empty room of the depot. The familiar sales stalls loomed above them in the unnerving quiet. She couldn't help but note the window sill above them that was her usual destination.

Vaughn's shoulders tensed like he was ready to run as he studied their environment. Where her mother had laugh lines, her father had deep creases around his eyes and a knit in his brow from years of skepticism and glares. Still coiled in alert, he turned back to Minori as if remembering she was there with him, a touch of worry in his eyes. "Stay close."

All Minori could do was nod in answer before her father took off along the grate. As she held out her arms in balance, Vaughn just ran across in short hops until he reached the wood floor. Though she made it across fine, he took her arm to steady her once she was close enough. She chalked it up to his worry rather than her own inability and followed close behind him as he dodged through the shadows.

They ran around the border of the room, not making a sound. The last rays of sun were red and low on the horizon line, black silhouettes of trees and houses illuminated in what was left of the light. The dusk was too dim to provide them with anything to see by, but it still gave them cover in the natural twilight, casting uneven shadows throughout the house.

Clatter from the living room in the back told them that the Trade Station family had finished dinner and were in their leisure time before bed. That still made the child Lutz a threat, but the humans rarely re-entered the main floor after close.

Vaughn stooped behind a stall, and Minori came to an abrupt halt behind him. She bent down, too, making sure not to ask any questions until he was comfortable talking again. In barely a whisper, he mouthed: "Do you see it?"

It took Minori a moment to catch what he said. She cautiously peered over his shoulder and spotted the huge broom propped up against the wall in the corner. She nodded.

He signaled for her to follow, and Minori was at his heels as they took off across the floor again. The broom drew closer and closer until the bristles were high over their heads like carefully stacked bails of straw. Vaughn crouched behind them for a moment before going to the corner and staring at the refuse left by the boy.

"This won't do," Vaughn reported, picking up a leftover scrap and shaking his head.

"What do we do?" Minori whispered, wrinkling her nose at the surrounding dust bunnies that were swept into the corner around them.

Vaughn looked up and around, adjusting the pack on his shoulders. He snorted. "We improvise."

Minori tagged along with hesitant steps as her father walked about so casually, appraising the broom from the other side facing the open room. She poked her head around the dusty twine, eyeing the area before joining him away from the cover of safety.

He was staring up at the nearby desk and gauging how long the broom's handle was. He pointed, and Minori followed his hand as he explained the strategy. "Change of plans. We're going to tip the broom over. I'll scale the handle and get onto the desk for a fresh sheet from the notepad up there."

"How are we going to knock it down?" Minori was still whispering despite her father's sudden use of a calm, casual tone. Though he decided there was no immediate danger, Minori felt jumpy.

"It's already off balance. With a good tug, it'll fall right over," Vaughn said, taking out his hook. "We just have to make sure it falls the right way."

Vaughn got underneath the broom and threw his hook, looping it tight like a grapple around the handle. He flicked the line out behind him, and Minori took the hint. Jumping into action, she ran behind her father and grabbed the line. Together they pulled as hard as they could, but the broom wasn't giving much leeway. It budged but refused to go further.

"Stop," Vaughn commanded, and Minori dropped the fishing line with a sigh. She blew on her sore hands and rubbed them on her apron as he assessed the situation. He beckoned with his head. "Think you could climb up there? If we give it some leverage, it should go over."

"Got it!" Minori sent him a salute as she jogged back to the broom's head.

_This was her chance!_ Excited at the opportunity to impress her father, Minori surveyed the dirty bristles with determination. Pushing up her already short sleeves, she took it at a run and grabbed for a hold. It wasn't as difficult as she expected, and she was soon slowly scaling the broom.

Minori peeked over the top, taking a deep breath as she pulled herself over so she was standing on the tightly packed twine. Without looking to her father to psych herself out, Minori hugged the handle. The wood made it feel like a tree her size, and though it was a smooth surface, it was fairly easy climbing. The fishing hook was soon in front of her nose, and she carefully moved past it, pulling herself up.

"Okay!" She called out as quietly as she could to signal him.

She stayed rooted, and Vaughn began pulling on the cord again. Though her weight was a small one, it aided the imbalance, and the broom tipped away from the wall.

Minori squeaked in fear, gritting her teeth and holding on with all of her might as the wind whistled in her ears. With a shuttering bang, the broom hit the desk and stayed put. Minori slid only slightly at the impact, scrambling to right herself on the other side that was now the top.

"Good work," Vaughn appeared beneath her, holding out his arms. "Toss down the hook."

Minori turned and unwound the line, slowly lowering it down to her father. Once he had it in his hands, he meticulously wound it and put it in his pack without a second glance. He held his arms out again, this time for her. "I can take it from here. Just jump down – I'll catch you."

Minori was about to comply, but she peered up the fairly level path to the desk made by the broom's handle. She peered down at her father. "But I'm already up here. I can get it and be back before you climb up here."

"I can get it," he repeated, still ready with his arms outstretched.

"It won't be any trouble – I can do it!" Minori retorted, still desperate to prove herself.

"Min. Now," Vaughn sternly ordered, glaring at her in warning.

Without further argument, Minori carefully sat herself down and lightly hopped off of the broom. It wasn't a second before she was roughly caught, making her stomach do flip flops at how close her father was to stumbling at the impact. Kicking herself free, Minori stood on her own two feet and examined her father's pale face. "Papa, are you okay?"

Vaughn rubbed his bad shoulder, forcing a smirk despite the sweat coming to his brow with the budding nausea. "You're… not a kid anymore, Min."

"Your arm…" Minori reached to inspect it, but she was swatted away. Even more worried, Minori insisted: "Papa, just let me go get the paper. I'll be right back; I promise to go as fast as I can!"

"I said I've got it," Vaughn swallowed the pain and puffed out his chest.

Now his turn to show off, he went to the broom and easily climbed it. Minori watched from the floor as he stood at the handle and spread out his arms for balance, putting one foot before the other in rapid succession like a tight rope walker. She shook her head despite her own pride swelling at the dangerous feat. "Too stubborn…"

Vaughn leapt upon the desk the moment he was close enough. He disappeared, and Minori wrung her hands. A few moments later, there was a light rip and a white piece of paper neared the edge. Her father appeared above it, and he shoved it off the table. It fluttered to the floor in lazy waves, and Minori dodged out of the way as it slid and came to a rest. When she looked back up, Vaughn was already hurrying back down the handle.

Minori ran to the paper as Vaughn leapt from the broom. She picked up the corner and paused dead when she heard a 'psst!' Looking up, she found her father frantically waving to her to come back to the broom. Taking up her skirt without question, Minori raced to meet him. He grabbed her once she was near enough and yanked her behind him into the shadows by the wall.

The very second Minori was out of the way, the door from the back opened, and the first light in the room hanging above the desk flickered on at the touch of a switch. The incandescent bulbs buzzed at the surge of electric, and the approaching footsteps thundered loud above them. Minori held her breath as Vaughn held a hand over her mouth for precaution's sake.

Margot walked over to the desk and shuffled the papers around. There was a merry ring, and the sound of change shuffling around in the drawer. She sniffed, and the drawer was shut again with a clang. "I told you, Jonas! You're just hearing things… Yes, the cash drawer is fine!"

Minori looked up and found Vaughn's face grim. The footsteps pattered away but paused before going through the door.

"Honestly…" Margot muttered. She flicked off the switch and re-entered the room with her family, already scolding: "Lutz, how many times have I told you to put the broom away properly?"

"Hurry."

Minori barely had time to react as her father left their hiding spot and made a run for the paper. She joined him at the other end and picked up the corner.

"Fold it over. We'll use your pack," Vaughn explained.

She nodded and followed his quick pace, bending the notebook paper in half. They did this again and again, and it gradually became a smaller square that they could manage carrying.

"I wouldn't have panicked," Minori mumbled, smoothing out the edge and picking up the next corner. "I've seen a human before…"

Vaughn was quiet for a moment, just focusing on folding the paper. "Your mother mentioned it. Was it the woman?"

"No, it was the man. His name is Jonas, yes?" Minori asked. When her father didn't answer, she remembered he probably didn't care to know their names since they were more beasts than people to him. With a sigh, she watched as her father finished packing the paper into a tight bundle in his arms. "I was actually trying to get some paper that night…"

"Well… you have it now," Vaughn said, handing it over to her.

Minori quickly unslung her pack and opened it, accepting the bundle and tucking it safely inside. She buttoned the knapsack and shouldered it with a tug on the strap. She nodded to Vaughn, and they made their quiet way back to the vent.

It surprised her when he picked up conversation once they stopped before the familiar grate, hooking the bars and preparing to climb down. Vaughn dropped his line down to the duct below, crouching on the iron. "You're a capable borrower. I… should've had you out long ago."

Minori understood he was trying to apologize for sheltering her in his own, quiet way, and she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Papa."

Vaughn gruffly nodded, dropping his feet through. Before he could begin the descent, Minori gasped and hopped along the grate – running away from him. His eyes went wide and frantic at her sudden recklessness. "Minori! Come back here!"

"Sh!" She cautioned as she skidded to a halt before a stray scrap left behind from the day. She hadn't noticed it before, but it was decently sized with the scribblings of an inventory list and the date in the crisp corner. As it was too big, Minori scanned the numbers and letters and made her choice of what she decided was the best part, quickly tearing it away and holding it out to admire before meeting back with her father.

He watched patiently as she hurried back to him. Minori presented her paper for him to see. "Isn't it neat? This'll go great in the corner by my chair…"

Vaughn shook his head as he lowered himself down and took up his rope. "Don't know what you see in all those scribbles… but you got a borrowing, alright."

Minori rolled her eyes at his rudeness and scrunched the new piece of art for her wall into her pocket, hopping down through the grate after him.


	13. Twelve

Here's the double update as promised! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Twelve**

* * *

Even though she knew there would be trouble, Minori wanted to see Rega again. There was something different about that human. Something comforting. He just… wasn't scary like the others were. She wanted to go and find him again. And so she made up her mind that was just what she would do.

In the middle of the day, Minori stood in the center of her room with the new bag and fish hook given to her by her father. Vaughn was out in the Trade Station today, looking for things the busy merchants might have dropped. Her mother was out in her garden, weeding it and keeping it neat. So she should be safe for a couple of hours.

Her hands found her precious glass pendant and slipped it into the bag. Her paper scroll of 'ding' felt particularly silly today, but she kept it with her anyways. She looked about her quiet, little room for something else. Something that could be a gift of some kind perhaps. A peace offering?

Minori hung her head. She was being silly. And more importantly, she was wasting time.

Pulling her hat over her head and tying up the ends of her hair as her father instructed, Minori pulled up her boots and noiselessly shut the door to her room. She furtively looked up and down the hallway, hearing her mother's humming in the garden outside. Minori tiptoed down the hall to the back door, noting the latch was locked. She unlocked it and closed it behind her. What her parents didn't know was that the last pane was loose, so she tugged it back, slipping her hand through. Her tongue protruded from her lips as she concentrated, reaching down as she strained to keep the panel back. Her fingers touched the lock, and she quickly bolted it, sliding her hand back out and pushing the panel firmly back into place.

She was out.

Minori ran as fast as she carefully could, descending the rock until she reached the hole in the vent. With one timid glance back at the house, she found no one watching her and dashed into the safety of the shadows. It was darker and spookier than she remembered without her father there, but the tunnel wasn't difficult to navigate. She caught the glimmer of the mouse traps' hooks in the dim light coming through odd spaces above her and held her breath as she passed them by like she was going through a graveyard. The vent was soon looming overhead.

The biggest challenge facing her now was avoiding her father. His hook wasn't in the grate, so he wasn't immediately nearby, but Minori still shook with fear as she launched her own hook upwards. It caught the smooth metal, and she took up the line in her fists. As her papa had taught her, Minori leapt up the rope, kicking her legs back and forth for leverage as she climbed.

Minori peeked out of the grate, hearing stomping and thudding and all manner of human activity. Her father would be impossible to detect if he was nearby, so her best bet would be speed. She launched herself bravely through, taking up her hook and quickly winding it back to her in sloppy circles. She was in the shadow of a sales stall, and a large man had his back to her. His feet shuffled back and forth, and she passed them by with her eyes pinched shut. Pretending it was like any other night, Minori took up her bow from off her back and aimed the tack in her pocket at the window sill. It stuck to the wood, and she climbed.

Her unease and the familiar feel of the rope helped her climb faster. She reached the top and ignored the breezes around her from laughing, chatting merchants as she unstuck her tack.

"I'll give you 300G for the sugar," a man was saying behind her as she furiously wound up the string.

"Sorry, pal. It's 320G," the merchant replied, crossing her arms.

The customer thought for a moment. "How about this. I give you 350G for it if you sell me the rice at 400G."

The merchant was in a bartering mood. She was making an extra sale on the proposal, so she figured it was worth the small lag in her already hefty profit. Neither noticed the tiny girl scampering across the window sill in their peripherals. She held out her hand, and they exchanged a handshake. "Deal."

Minori jumped through the hole in the screen, taking a deep breath as she pressed herself against the sideboard out of view. She had made it! Minori could see the open window of the restaurant, welcoming her for a visit. She stuck her pin into the floor, twisting it tight, as she would use it getting back up again. She took a longing look at the distant window, already feeling out of breath. "Now all I need to do is get down from here, and make it across…"

She got to her knees as she tossed her line down. It swayed in the breeze, hanging a couple inches from the ground. If she was careful, she could safely jump down. All she would need to do is find something to climb on in order to reach it from the ground for her way back. With a confident nod, Minori lowered herself over the side, taking up the rope and scaling down.

The summer day was full of refreshing breezes to bid away the heat, making it difficult work for Minori as she swayed and spun on the string. She wasn't yet halfway down, slightly blinded from the bright sunshine overhead as she continued to look up. A strange sound caught her ears above the currents of wind, and the string in her hands felt odd. Loose, even.

Minori squinted up, trying to understand what was happening. But it was too late. The moment her eyes adjusted, and she saw the tethers unravelling, she had no time to climb back up. The cat had done its job fraying her poor string, and it wouldn't last one more journey.

"No! No…!" Minori panicked, frantically trying to ascend. But the string frayed right through her fingers, becoming thinner and thinner as pieces of it fell below her. She was left on one, singular line as she started to sink to gravity. Her eyes went wide. "No!"

Minori screamed as she felt herself go down. The string snapped at last and sent her rocketing towards the ground. Minori stared up at the blue sky, realizing it was the last she would see of it. Her heart was all but pounding out of her chest, and her body stiffened, awaiting the impact. A sense of déjà vu nagged at the back of her mind, from a forgotten dream or a not too distant memory, she couldn't tell. The wind swept through her ears, reminding her of how it felt when she slipped from the spice rack – right before Rega caught her…

Her watering eyes squeezed shut, and in the short second she knew she was doomed, the breath was knocked out of her as she collided with something that certainly was not the dirt. Minori found herself pulled sideways and then – unexpectedly – straight up.

Minori's hands clutched tightly onto something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to the wind speeding by, seeing nothing but sky. Gasping, Minori sat straight up. She was flying.

"Arrow!" She breathed, surprised she had found her voice. She angled her hips and positioned a leg on either side of his back before his wings so she was straddling him. Able to see clearly now, Minori scooted forward and hugged the bird's head. "Thank goodness…! I was so scared… but you saved me… Thank you so much, Arrow."

The bird paid no mind, seemingly oblivious that he had done something exceptional in saving her life. He had simply returned the favor, and now his wings were flapping as he instinctively did what was natural to him. He zoomed up above the garden with Minori clinging tightly onto his back, showing her a little piece of his world.

The wind whipped deafeningly through her hair, and Minori found she had a hand to her hat to hold it in place. She balanced herself, her confidence growing, tucking a leg underneath each crook of his wings. She held both hands to her hat, making sure it was staying put. With a beaming smile of excitement, Minori let go and spread her arms out, laughing wildly.

Perhaps it was only natural to vent her emotions so recklessly, as she had gone from facing death to the highest point of her life, quite literally, within a handful of seconds. Minori laughed, loud and clear as she held her arms out to feel every passing current around her. Arrow swooped low below the nearby oak tree and dodged the branches, weaving in towards the trunk and back out into the open sunshine.

The roaring wind, the weightlessness, the speed. Minori was in the air. One with the clouds… She was so far from her memories of the ground that she could hardly believe she was landlocked before this one moment.

Minori got ahold of her senses, spotting a brown head and red apron directly below them in his garden. She gasped. "That's him! Rega! Can you take me to him, Arrow?"

Arrow hadn't the least idea what she was talking about, but she pat his head and leaned down towards his starboard wing. He saw the tempting bird bath in the restaurant's garden and made a swift dive down for it. Minori squealed as he tucked his wings close to his body, holding her legs tight in the process.

The brick stepping stones were suddenly at her nose as they came to a jarring halt. Minori scrambled off, carefully gathering her skirt as she hopped back onto shaking legs and solid ground. She turned and gave Arrow another grateful hug. "Thank you, my friend!"

Arrow cocked his head, his beady eyes filtering her familiar image with mild understanding. He remembered the last thing he saw of interest was the bird bath, and he hopped away from the girl. The sparrow glided back into the air, twisting around and landing in the water basin overhead, chirping with another pair of happy birds.

Minori tossed her hat back, pushing her bangs into it as she ran for Rega. She was panting by the time she had crossed his back patio, but she waved her arms over her head for his attention. "Rega! Rega!"

As if brought from a dream, Rega immediately began wildly looking around. When he spotted Minori running to him, he set his basket of herbs aside and turned his knees about to face her. "Minori?"

"Rega!" Minori greeted him with a smile that was quickly turning shy as she came to an abrupt stop. Her boots stumbled on the stone, leaving her wobbly. She gave him a quick bow. "H-hello!"

"You came back…" Rega mumbled, still in disbelief whenever he happened to see the tiny girl.

"I'm sorry it took so long…" Minori admitted, pulling at the end of her hair over her shoulder. She realized too late it was her mother's habit and clumsily dropped it, winding her hands awkwardly behind her back.

"Sorry? I'm just glad to see you again," he smiled, as friendly as ever. He removed his leather gardening gloves and set them in his basket, careful not to take his eyes off of her.

She was still on a high after riding Arrow, unable to fear much else. Still, she felt even more bashful from his words. Minori stared down at the solace of her shoes. "I-it's just my parents, well… they don't know I'm here. I can't be long, but… I'm glad I got to see you again, too."

"Your parents?" Rega asked curiously. Was there a whole society somewhere he couldn't see? It was truly a very baffling thing to absorb.

Minori didn't hear the question in his tone. She finally sat, too tired and in a state of shock to stand any longer. She held her heart. "Yes, but I still wanted to say hello… and I have some things to show you."

"Oh?" He asked, adjusting his knees on the plush guard he was sitting on.

When Rega moved the basket again, Minori paused. She smelled the air. "Mm… cumin? And coriander… You're making curry!"

Rega was genuinely impressed. He looked between the herbs he was collecting from his garden and little Minori where she sat. "You could tell by the smell?"

"My mother has the same herbs in her own garden," she waved him off, pulling her bag around and unbuttoning it on her lap. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, noting how pleasant and unthreatening he was. She really had nothing to worry about after all. The comfort brought a genuine smile to her lips. "I'm sorry, but I just rode a bird for the first time. I'm a bit shaken."

Rega laughed. "Sounds like quite a story!"

Minori watched in bewilderment as Rega stood and moved his things aside. He brushed off his apron and repositioned the cushion closer to her. He then got back down and sprawled across the ground, folding his arms up on his previous seat and laying in the grass. Now that he was closer, he could hear and see her better. He motioned for her to elaborate, crossing his arms to prop himself up. "Go on – I want to hear all about it."

She blinked owlishly at him, a bit unnerved at how close his face was now. But she went on as he said, tucking the hair behind her ear and looking into her bag. After she relayed her story of how Arrow saved her, the knickknacks in her bag looked silly. "I was all set to show you some of my favorite things, but they don't seem very interesting now that I've been up in the sky!"

This was incredibly fascinating. Her height, apparently, was the least curious thing about Minori. Rega logged his questions about how she even befriended a bird in the first place away for another time and pointed a finger at her bag, holding his chin in his palm. "No, no, I'd like to see what you have. I'm sure they're much more exciting than coriander."

Minori giggled and opened her bag wide. She studied the items there, deciding to show him the glass pendent since it was the least embarrassing. She had never been ashamed of her treasures before – they were treasures! – but in front of Rega, Minori felt like a little kid. She was ignorant to how people made friends, thinking that sharing the things she loved most was a good start. She wanted to impress him somehow. Still, her pendent was pretty. That might be worth showing. She held it up to the light, and it sparkled as promised. "I found this once when walking with my father… It's just a little thing, but… I like it very much."

"May I?" Rega asked, and Minori nodded. She held up the glass bead in both hands, and Rega carefully reached for it. He pinched it between his index finger and his thumb, careful not to rip it out of her grasp. He held it up to his light blue eyes and twisted it around in admiration. "You're right – it is a little thing, isn't it? But very pretty indeed. Suits you perfectly."

Rega handed it back to her, and Minori took it with a smile. She fiddled with it in her own hands, watching as the different angles within it reflected the light. Minori looked back up at his face, barely able to take all of it in at once. "You're very kind. I… I haven't met many people, but… b-but I still think you're kind for a stranger."

He studied her, a bit perplexed. "Well, we're hardly strangers. We've been introduced."

"Oh, I suppose that's true," Minori admitted, scratching at her face in embarrassment as she quickly re-pocketed the pendent.

"Besides," Rega persisted. He gave her a quizzical look. "It surprises me you haven't met many people. Unless it's humans, you mean. Then that wouldn't be quite so unbelievable. I've never had anyone ask me about little faeries before."

"I told you – I'm not a faerie! No magic here," Minori shook her bag with a laugh. "I'm one of the little folk."

"I beg your pardon, Minori Little Folk," Rega apologized with a grandiose bow of his head. Minori chuckled, and he went back to his previous question. "So I'm the first human, but… is that all? Are all of these houses around here full of the little folk?"

Minori could not bring herself to say that telling Rega the specific numbers of her household was particularly wise, but she had decided to trust him at this point. She had already led him straight to her house – which was supremely stupid upon retrospect. But he had not yet betrayed her trust. It would be in his hands, and she was taking that risk. She shook her head. "It's just my mother and father. That we know of, anyways. My Papa has been all over the place, but he's never met anyone else. So… it's just us. Which, dear, I had really better get going before I'm found out…"

Rega found that particularly odd and strangely sad. Just one family out there? What would that be like? To have no one else? His frown softened as he smiled in nostalgia, remembering his late grandfather. "Well, then, Miss Little, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. It's quite the honor. In fact, I'd like to cook for you if you'd come visit again."

"Cook? For me?" Minori blanched, not expecting such an offer as she stood and slung her bag back over her shoulder with her longbow.

"If you haven't noticed from your previous escapades in my kitchen, I do happen to own a restaurant," he lightly teased, propping himself up on his elbows. "Do you like curry? How's that sound for your next visit?"

"W-wonderful! I'd be happy to try something you make!" _Real cooking?! From a human?!_ It was such an opportunity, Minori would hardly pass it up even if it was coming from a hostile person instead. Though her mother was quite the whiz working with what they had, Minori had grown up living off of scraps. That was how the borrowers operated. But a real, rich meal made fresh? "I'd love to! I'll be back soon."

"But wait just a moment," Rega cut her off as she quickly started walking towards the garden's tall shrubs. He dug in his pocket behind his apron, finding nothing but change. He shrugged and plucked a coin from his palm, the smallest one he had, and handed it down to her. "I'd like to give you something to add to your collection. Another memento for an adventure. Thank you for showing me your treasures – come back with more, okay? I want to hear more of your stories."

Minori was a little mystified as she accepted the heavy copper coin from him. She hugged it close to her chest. "Th-thank you…"

"Would you like me to take you back? Which window sill?" Rega was already standing and dusting off his dark pants.

She was so floored by his generosity that she was beginning to get suspicious again. Even amongst humans, Rega must have been regarded as very charming. "That would be…! Thank you, yes! It's the one with the hole in the screen just across from your open window. My tack should still be there, too."

"I know just the place," Rega bent and held his hand out flat on the ground for her.

Minori stared at his open palm and then back up at him. "You really are frightfully kind."

"You make me worry – niceness should not be in such short supply so as to be taken with surprise!" Rega chuckled as she boarded his hand and held onto his ring finger as he slowly brought her up, so he could comfortably stand. He peered at the little brown eyes staring back at him. "Besides, it's not every day I meet someone as interesting as you."

Minori quietly sat tight, her face feeling warm, as he easily made the trip. He looked around in hopes he wasn't being watched trespassing as he stepped his way through the bushy, overgrown garden of the depot. He stopped just before the window, not getting directly in view of it like a creep as he held his hand out holding Minori close to the sill.

She hopped off of his hand and spritely turned to wave farewell. Rega held up a hand and mouthed 'see you soon' before heading back for his property. She watched as he went back around the corner and picked up his herb basket and gardening tools, seemingly done for the day.

Her skirt billowed in the midday breeze, and the ledge seemed to bend before her, reminding her of her fall. She shuddered and stepped back. Her hands found her bag, and she finally put the round coin inside. It helped ground her to reality.

Minori slowly crept back in through the screen, knowing she had picked the right human to fall into.


End file.
